Crossing Worlds 2: Evil Returns
by Doctor's Torchwood
Summary: Alice and Cyrus find that life in Storybrooke is dangerous, especially with Zelena and her army of villains seeking revenge. As evil falls of on both Storybrooke and Wonderland, Jafar and Elsa work tirelessly to travel to the future where Jafar wants revenge of his own and Elsa hopes to find her sister. Heroes and villains clash and fight for their own happy ending.
1. The White Kingdom

_I do not own Once Upon a Time or Once Upon a Time in Wonderland, only this story and any original characters within it. _

* * *

><p><strong>Hello there. This is a sequel to my first story "Crossing Worlds". I suggest that you read that story before continuing, but it is not strictly necessary as there will be brief summaries of previous events throughout this story. Thanks so much for reading and I hope you enjoy!<strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: The White Kingdom<p>

Wonderland

Under the bright blue sky, along a yellow road passing through the colorful giant mushroom fields, four white horses pulled a white carriage, with the most powerful woman in Wonderland inside. She sat on the white cushions looking out the window at the various colors of each mushroom, admiring the beauty of her kingdom. She had long, blonde hair and wore a slim, white dress as well as a beautiful gold crown. Her name was Anastasia. During a period of darkness, despair, and inequality in Wonderland, she ruled as the Red Queen. She formed an alliance with the dark wizard Jafar to force a girl named Alice to use her three wishes so that her genie and future husband Cyrus would become Jafar's property, in addition to two other genies in his possession. Jafar would then be able to cast a spell with another sorcerer that would give him unlimited power. He had promised Anastasia that he would change the past so that she could reunite with her love Will Scarlet and try again with him romantically. However, Will was helping Alice stop herself and Jafar, until he was turned to stone and left in her maze. Jafar stole a magical item from Storybrooke that he thought would allow him to control Alice, but he accidentally took Emma Swan with him. Emma's parents, Snow White and Prince Charming, along with Captain Hook and the Evil Queen Regina came to Wonderland to retrieve her. They met Alice and their two goals became intertwined; to rescue Cyrus and Emma and stop Jafar.

However, as time progressed, Jafar betrayed Anastasia and sent a giant storm cloud to kill her. The Red Queen saw that she had to change sides and quickly aligned herself with Alice, Cyrus, and Will. Emma, her parents, and Regina all went back to Storybrooke, but Alice, Cyrus, Hook, Will, and Ana could not get back in time before Jafar's cloud arrived. The cloud wounded Will, but did not kill anyone. He was saved by the last genie's wish, which caused Hook to become the next genie after Cyrus was liberated and the bottle was transported to the Enchanted Forest. They needed to find the bottle before Jafar did, but the evil wizard kidnapped the White Rabbit and the recently returned Mad Hatter could not take them anywhere because his hat was out of magic. They needed Ana to supply the hat with magic so they could go to the Enchanted Forest. From this moment on, the Red Queen slowly was able to gain their favor again and allow everyone else to see her not as a villain, but as a hero.

Unfortunately, the Wicked Witch of the West, Zelena, found Hook's bottle. Jafar, Peter Pan, and the Jabberwocky formed an alliance to kill her and get the bottle, but Zelena was plenty powerful on her own. Regina and the others in the Enchanted Forest were powerless to stop Zelena, as she had control of the Dark One via his dagger. Eventually, Jafar killed Peter Pan in his massive floating prison in Wonderland and sent his body down into the abyss. He also pinned the Jabberwocky to the wall in his prison with the special blade. Jafar and Zelena then cast the spell together and achieved ultimate power. Zelena used it to go back in time, but she was followed by Regina, Anastasia, and some others from the Enchanted Forest, as well as Jafar. The evil wizard was knocked unconscious in Rumplestiltskin's dark vault and presumed to be dead. Regina was able to defeat Zelena and return everyone to the future except for Jafar, who was lying unconscious in the Dark One's vault. Regina removed Zelena's pendant and used the power within in to send everyone back from the Enchanted Forest to Storybrooke, where she could see her son Henry. Zelena was turned into a statue and kept in Regina's vault. All her important belongings (green pendant, magic slippers) were kept there as well.

Ana left Storybrooke to rule Wonderland as the White Queen. She thought white symbolized purity, happiness, and peace. Will Scarlet stayed in Storybrooke. He had not found his heart, meaning that he could not love Anastasia. So, they stayed apart until he found it. However, Anastasia discovered that Will's heart was in Wonderland and she had seen so busy reforming the kingdom that she forgot to tell the White Rabbit to bring it back to him.

Anastasia had done well as the White Queen. She listened to her subjects' troubles and worked to fix them. She used her magic to help crop production, which in turn helped the economy. She had done a lot to stop,Wonderland's crime problem. Hundreds of criminals had been taken into custody and were given fair trials (instead of the traditional beheadings). However, these criminals were thieves, assassins, and people who didn't pay taxes. Wonderland still had a problem in respect to organized crime, specifically the Caterpillar. The White Queen was now traveling through Wonderland to go to the Caterpillar's lair and warn him stop his nasty and illegal activities.

Eventually, the white carriage pulled up next to a tree with a door on it. The White Queen exited her carriage and opened the door by herself without and armed escort. She did not need protection. She was the most powerful person in Wonderland and could use magic to take care of herself. She walked down the stairs into what was essentially a large, underground bar. The room was crowded with murderers, thieves, and people with overall bad reputations. The Caterpillar sat in his throne at the far end of the room. The White Queen's presence silenced the room. People stopped their drinking and their socializing. The music was shut down. All stared at the Queen of Wonderland. While she had been fair to the common people, criminals had learned to fear her. She wanted to keep Wonderland safe and would take down any threat to its security. Anastasia stayed at the bottom of the steps and stared at the Caterpillar across the sea of frozen glances from Wonderland's most wanted.

"Good evening your majesty." The Caterpillar said. "How may I help you today?"

"I need to talk to you." The White Queen said. "Alone."

Anastasia then waved her hand and used her power to consume everyone in the room in a cloud of magic purple smoke, transporting them all away to the new massive jail that was built to house the worst of the worst, so that only the White Queen and the Caterpillar remained in the spacious room.

"Where have you taken my friends?" The Caterpillar asked with a chuckle.

"Prison." Ana replied as she strutted across the room to meet him face to face. "I have warrants for all of their arrests. They're not your friends. They fear you. They came here for protection."

"Why have you spared me your majesty?" He asked.

"Because you're different." She replied. "You have considerable influence in Wonderland. You always have. I'm giving you a choice. I want you to abandon this life of crime and killing. I've transformed Wonderland into a place where people like to live and I want to keep it that way. You can either do what I say, or I'll kill you myself. I have to send a message to my people. I will protect them from any threat, even you. You don't scare me anymore. Soon, you will learn to fear me like you once feared the Queen of Hearts. So I suggest you clean up your act. You have until tomorrow to tell me your decision. If you do not communicate with me, I'll assume you've chosen to continue this wretched life and I will send the full weight of Wonderland justice crashing down on you."

The White Queen then disappeared in a puff of magic smoke and reappeared outside, where she got back inside her white carriage and started on her way back to the royal castle. The Caterpillar was infuriated. He assumed the Queen would leave him alone. He assumed that she would be intimidated by his control of the Wonderland crime world. He refused to give into her ultimatum. He needed a way to remove her from power, but there was no force in Wonderland, except the Jabberwocky that could do it. The White Queen had taken measures to assure that the Jabberwocky could not be let free again. She remained pinned to the wall of Jafar's floating prison, while under heavy surveillance from soldiers that roamed the prison. The Caterpillar could not free her discretely. So, he set his sights to another land. He knew full well that there was someone who could depose the White Queen. All he had to do was go far away and find that person. All he had to do was go to a town called Storybrooke.


	2. Wicked Returns

Chapter 2: Wicked Returns

Wonderland

The White Rabbit was having a nice evening with his wife and two little children. He had been appointed to a royal position by the White Queen. He would keep official time and records as well as travel to other worlds whenever she requested. At the end of each day, he came home to his family. This evening, they were sitting around the dinner table in the White Rabbit's tiny home, when there was suddenly a knock at the door.

"Who could that be at this hour?" Mrs. Rabbit asked.

"I've no idea." The White Rabbit said as he got out of his seat and walked over to the door.

When the White Rabbit opened his front door, he was shocked to find the tall, purple, and slimy Caterpillar staring down at him.

"Good evening." The Caterpillar said.

"What are you doing here?" The Rabbit asked angrily. He was not pleased that most notorious criminal in Wonderland had shown up at his doorstep while his family was eating in the kitchen.

"I am in need of your particular skills." The Caterpillar said.

"No." The White Rabbit said defiantly. He knew the Caterpillar cared not for his impeccable ability to keep time. He knew that this villain wanted to use his ability to dig magic rabbit holes to other worlds.

"I wasn't asking." The Caterpillar said.

"I won't help you." The White Rabbit said.

"Then I see I'll have to provide you with incentive." The Caterpillar said. "The White Queen has sent many of my assassins to prison, but she hasn't captured all of them. All I have to do is say the word and one of them will come and kill your family tonight."

The White Rabbit had grown tired of this trick. Villains somehow knew of his love for his family and have used it against him. The Red Queen and Jafar had both exploited this weakness and now the Caterpillar also intended to. Unfortunately, as much as the White Rabbit was aware of this fact, he could not afford to call this criminal's bluff. The Caterpillar had a nasty reputation and would most certainly kill the Rabbit's family without a second thought.

"Alright." The White Rabbit said. "I'll help you, but at least let me say goodbye to my family first."

"You have thirty seconds." The Caterpillar said. "I'm afraid I don't have all night."

The Rabbit then rushed back inside and told his family that he would have to leave for awhile and be forced to work for the Caterpillar.

"Please." His wife begged. "I don't want to lose you again."

"I'll be alright." He assured her. "The Caterpillar needs me. He wouldn't kill me, at least I'm pretty sure he wouldn't."

"You're pretty sure?" Mrs. Rabbit asked. "That's doesn't sound very reassuring."

"I must leave now." The White Rabbit said. "I'll see you all again soon."

The Rabbit then departed from the dinner table, shut the door to his house, and faced the Caterpillar outside in the darkness of the night.

"I want you to take me to Storybrooke." The Caterpillar said.

"Why do you need to go to Storybrooke?" The White Rabbit asked.

"That's my business." The Caterpillar said. "I want you to dig a hole that leads right into the Evil Queen's vault. There's something in there that I need."

"She goes just by Regina now." The White Rabbit said. "She'll be very angry when she discovers that you stole something from her."

"Yes she will," the Caterpillar said, "but I'm taking something with enough power to defeat Regina."

"What is it?" The Rabbit asked.

"You'll find out when we get there." The Caterpillar said.

It was now that the Rabbit noticed the Caterpillar was holding a small, brown bag in his hand.

"What's in the bag?" The Rabbit asked.

"Fairy dust." The Caterpillar replied.

"Why are you bringing fairy dust?" The Rabbit asked.

"Enough with your questions." The Caterpillar said. "Dig your hole. Now."

The White Rabbit then summoned a magical hole in the ground with a swirling, blue vortex inside. The two of them then jumped through and fell through the hole on their way to Regina's magic vault.

* * *

><p>Storybrooke<p>

Night had fallen over the quiet town in Maine. Everyone was asleep. It had been a long year for everyone and the townsfolk were enjoying the peace and security knowing that there was no dangerous villain or threat trying to kill them. Regina, the mayor, had fallen in love with Robin Hood over the past year as Tinker Bell said she would, but knew that she could not have him. When Regina and others went back in time to stop Zelena from changing the past, they picked up Robin's wife Marian and ended up bringing her back to the future and then back to Storybrooke. Robin and Marian were also tied together by their son Roland. Regina thought it would be best for her to stay away from them. She figured that she would never get a happy ending, just like in Henry's story book. Regina even teamed up with Henry to find the author of the book so that he or she could write a happy ending for her, but that didn't seem to be working.

Alice and her family adjusted well to life in Storybrooke. She and Cyrus were married soon after Jafar and Zelena had been defeated and they could finally relax. Alice spent the last nine months enduring a long pregnancy before finally giving birth to her first born, a daughter named Sophia. Alice and Cyrus bought a house near the water, where they are happy to have become parents. Cyrus' two older brothers, Taj and Rafi share an apartment together. They too have been enjoying a life free from being a genie. Their mother Amara also lives in an apartment. She decided to let her sons have space to live their own lives, but since Sophia's birth, Amara has made frequent visits to Cyrus and Alice so that she could visit her granddaughter.

Mary Margaret and David also had a new addition to their family. Their son was born just a few days after Sophia. They refused to name their child until his coronation ceremony at Granny's Diner in a few days, as per royal tradition in the Enchanted Forest. Belle and Mr. Gold enjoyed being married. Gold had given Belle a fake dagger, so as to ensure her trust and love, while he kept the real dagger of the Dark One to himself, hoping to keep his freedom.

Emma Swan and Neal started to date again. She decided to finally open her heart to love after some coaxing from her mother. A jealous Captain Hook watched the two from a distance. He had developed his own personal feelings for Emma ever since their first encounter in the Enchanted Forest. He thought that she would choose him after their kiss in Neverland, but evidently he was wrong. He had largely avoided Emma so that he would not have to deal with the emotional pain. Will Scarlet stayed in Storybrooke, constantly searching for his lost heart. Anastasia went to rule Wonderland without him because he did not have a heart and therefore could not love her. She thought it was unfair to make Will stay with someone that he couldn't love. So Will became determined to find his heart so that he could return to Wonderland and marry Anastasia.

The town largely forgot about Jafar, the dark wizard who cast the three genie's spell with Zelena, giving them both ultimate power. Zelena then went back in time to change the past. Jafar, knowing that she had the potential to rupture his own timeline, went back in time to kill her. However, he was knocked unconscious and left in Rumplestiltskin's dark vault. After Zelena was defeated, Regina turned her into a statue and brought her back to the future. Zelena and her possessions remain in Regina's vault in Storybrooke. Regina undid the spell, taking away Jafar's ultimate power and essentially trapping him in the past, though he was presumed dead by everyone.

While the people of Storybrooke slept on their joys and their troubles, a swirling blue hole was opening up inside Regina's vault. The Caterpillar and the White Rabbit soon emerged as the hole closed behind them. They walked through the halls until they came to a room that had a statue of a woman inside of it. The woman wore a long dress and a witch's hat. On the floor next to the woman were a pair of sparkling, silver slippers and a small box.

"Here we are." The Caterpillar said.

"Do you know who this is?" The White Rabbit asked.

"Yes I do." The Caterpillar responded.

"Then you know that she's a monster." The Rabbit said.

"Correct." The Caterpillar said. "She's a powerful monster. Her magic is strong enough to defeat the White Queen."

"That's why you came here? You want to free the Wicked Witch of the West so that she can kill the Queen!" The Rabbit shouted.

"Keep your mouth shut." The Caterpillar said. "I can tell my assassins to kill your family at any time."

"You can't trust her." The White Rabbit said. "She'll double cross you in a heart beat."

"I didn't come all this way for nothing." The Caterpillar said. "Now be quiet rabbit."

The Caterpillar then opened his bag of magic fairy dust and dumped the entire bag of sparkling, pink dust onto the statue. Within moments, a magic purple cloud appeared at the base of the statue and creeped its way upwards until it consumed the entire statue completely. When the cloud disappeared, the Wicked Witch had been successfully reverted back to her living, green skinned self.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"I am the Caterpillar." He said. "I have come from Wonderland and I freed you from that stone prison. I have done you this favor and I only ask that you do a favor for me in return."

"What might that be?" She asked.

"I want you to dethrone the White Queen in Wonderland." The Caterpillar asked.

"The White Queen?" Zelena asked.

"You may have known her as the Red Queen." The Caterpillar said.

"Anastasia." She said angrily. Zelena had grown to hate Anastasia. Cora had considered Anastasia one of her own daughters. As such she taught her magic and how to rule a kingdom. Zelena, who was more power than Anastasia, was denied such affection from her mother. "I'll gladly help you be rid of her."

"Thank you." The Caterpillar said.

Zelena then stepped into her magic slippers, which gave her the ability to travel between worlds by simply clicking her heels. She then picked up the box that was on the ground. It was one of the boxes that Regina used to store hearts. However, Zelena knew that there was no heart inside. She opened the lid and took out a magic, green pendant. Zelena put it on and felt all her powers returning. She felt the magic flow through her.

"I'm afraid there are some things I must do here in Storybrooke before I leave." Zelena said.

"What would that be?" The Caterpillar asked.

"I need some new monkeys." Zelena said. "Pick a number."

"Why?" The Caterpillar asked.

"Just do it. I want a little revenge before I go, so just pick a number." Zelena said.

"Three." The Caterpillar said.

"Alright then." Zelena said. "Before I leave this town, three people will die."


	3. Agrabah and Arendelle

Chapter 3: Agrabah and Arendelle

(*MEANWHILE, IN THE PAST...*)

* * *

><p>Jafar had woken up on the cold floor of Rumplestiltskin's dark vault. He had cast the three genies spell with Zelena giving them both ultimate power. However, Zelena chose to use this power to time travel and change the past. Jafar attempted to kill her, but when he arrived in the vault confronted by Regina, Alice, Robin Hood, Anatasia, Cyrus, and Will, he was knocked unconscious by a vengeful White Rabbit. The group left the vault and ultimately defeated Zelena by taking her pendant away and thus her power and turning her into a statue. Regina then wore the pendant, which at the time contained the ultimate power of the genies spell, and used it to travel to the future and restore everything. Jafar was presumed dead and forgotten about.<p>

When Jafar awoke, he discovered that Regina had used her powers to free the genies and break the spell. Jafar no longer had ultimate power, and therefore he had no easy means of returning to the future. He knew that he had to be careful about what he did from this point onward. He was stuck in a time where the Evil Queen reigned and Snow White recently met her future husband Prince Charming. The Queen of Hearts was still ruling over Wonderland and Arendelle had been frozen entirely in a spell cast by Ingrid, the Snow Queen. A younger version of Jafar had recently overthrown his father in Agrabah and taken power as dictator over the city, engaging in a relentless hunt for the third genie that he needed in order to cast that powerful spell.

The Jafar from the future knew that he had to be careful. He knew that the future is delicate and that if something new was introduced in the past, it could have grave consequences in the years the come. Jafar couldn't risk doing something that endangered his own future. After all, he had achieved ultimate power and gotten revenge on his father for a time and he was determined to achieve this power again, but he couldn't do that trapped in a vault in the past. Fortunately, the dark wizard knew of a way to get to the future, but he also knew that he needed help. So, Jafar searched through the shelves of magical items, hoping to find something that might help him. He soon found a magic, gold urn and he knew exactly what lay inside. Jafar had been to Arendelle once before and came in contact with its Queen, Elsa. Jafar knew that Arendelle had been put under an icy spell and that Elsa had been put in the urn. However, he did not know that Rumplestiltskin was in possession of the urn. It was rumored that Ingrid took the urn and disappeared with it. Elsa was presumed lost by many, yet here was her magical, portable, prison.

So, Jafar opened the earn and a blue liquid soon poured out and took the form of Elsa, the beautiful, blonde Queen of Arendelle, with her sparkling light blue dress and magic gloves. Elsa was angry at first upon seeing Jafar. Their previous encounter in Arendelle had not been particularly friendly. However, Jafar soon explained the situation that he was from the future and he needed her help getting back there. He told her that she is presumed lost and will never be released from the urn. Therefore, her presence in this time and place could also rupture the future timeline, providing incentive for her to assist him in his plans for time travel. He told her that they would be going to a town called Storybrooke in a different land. Elsa unfortunately had her memories erased and could not remember the circumstances leading up to her imprisonment in the urn. All Jafar said about that was that they were in Rumplestiltskin's vault.

"But I've never heard of Rumplestiltskin." She said to him.

"He resides here in the Enchanted Forest." Jafar said. "You're lucky if you've truly never heard of him."

"I want to see my sister before we go to this future world." Elsa said.

"I've already explained to you why you can't do that." Jafar said. "You may find her when we get to the future."

"How far in the future are we going?" Elsa asked.

"A little over thirty years." He replied.

"I can't let thirty years pass without seeing my sister and my kingdom!" Elsa yelled.

"Be careful how loud you yell." Jafar warned. "You don't want to summon this vault's owner. I'm sorry my dear, but it's the only way to preserve the future."

"I can't leave Anna for thirty years." Elsa said.

"I know that your sister has always been a weakness for you, but I'm afraid you won't be seeing her." Jafar said.

"Watch your mouth." Elsa warned. "When we met before, you harmed my sister. I will not allow you to trick me into doing the same."

"Do as I say," Jafar commanded sternly, "or I will put you back in the urn. As I've told you, there's no record of you as far as my future went. You're not supposed to ever be out as far as I know. So, good luck finding your sister once I trap you again for disobedience."

Elsa felt conflicted. She wanted to freeze Jafar and show him her power so that he could not intimidate her, but she didn't want to harm the man who seemed to know something about her sister.

"Fine." Elsa said. "I will do what you ask, but we will stick to the original deal. Once we get to this Storybrooke, we go our separate ways and I am free to go find my sister."

"Absolutely my dear." Jafar said.

"Don't call me dear Jafar. We're not friends." Elsa said.

"I'm quite aware that this is not a friendship. It is merely an alliance." Jafar said.

"So what is this plan of yours. How are we supposed to travel in time?" Elsa asked.

"With a magic portal." He replied.

"How are we to conjure such a portal?" Elsa asked.

"We need special ingredients." Jafar said. "We need four objects with magical properties that represent courage, love, wisdom, and innocence."

"How are we to find such objects powerful enough to create this portal?" She asked.

"I'll show you." Jafar said. "We're about to go get one."

"We're leaving the vault?" Elsa asked.

"Yes." The dark wizard replied. "I must warn you to be very careful. Try not to make any ice castles or giant snow monsters."

Jafar then conjured magic purple smoke, which transportable himself and Elsa to a dirt road in the Enchanted Forest on a sunny day.

"What are we doing here?" Elsa asked.

"You'll see." Jafar said. "This is a royal road traveled almost exclusively by knights."

"How are knights going to help us go to the future?" Elsa asked.

"We need their courage." Jafar said.

Suddenly, Jafar and Elsa saw a man in the distance riding swiftly towards them on his brown horse. He wore silver, metal armor from the neck down, the attire of a royal knight. He carried a sword in its sheath and wore no helmet. Eventually, when the knight was only a few yards away from them, the dark skinned warrior stopped his horse as to avoid hitting the two strange people standing in the middle of the road.

"Who are you that stand in the way of a knight?" He said as he drew his sword. Only the king's enemies would dare attack a knight and he was determined to fight to stay alive.

"We're not here to fight good sir knight." Jafar said. "What is your name?"

"I am sir Lancelot." He replied.

"Hello sir Lancelot." Jafar said. "My name is Jafar and this is Elsa."

"What are you doing?" Elsa whispered hastily to Jafar. "I thought we weren't supposed to be noticed."

"Trust me." Jafar whispered back to her.

"Why do you block the path of a knight?" Lancelot asked.

"We would like a favor." Jafar said.

"What do you need?" Lancelot asked.

"Your sword." The wizard replied. "Your name is known in far off lands, even in Agrabah. I have heard stories of your bravery and courage, which would all be represented by your sword. I will have that weapon. I just think it'd be easier for you to give it to me rather than for me to take it."

"You will not have my weapon." Lancelot said. "Leave now before I arrest you for such a request."

"Have it your way." Jafar said as he tipped his head over and whispered to Elsa. "Freeze him."

"What?" She asked.

"Do it now," Jafar commanded, "or you may never see your sister again."

That was all the incentive that Elsa needed. She extended her arms forward at Lancelot. Then, a magic icy blast erupted from her hands and shot right at hit his horse. As Lancelot struggled to understand what was happening, Jafar used magic to take the knight's sword. The last thing Lancelot felt before he was completely frozen by ice was the sensation of his sword disappearing from his hands as if it had vanished into thin air, and then consequently seeing Jafar holding it.

"What have I done?" Elsa asked.

"Nothing too harmful." Jafar said. "That wasn't so bad. And now we have our first ingredient."

"Don't you think a frozen knight will have future consequences?" She asked.

"Yes." Jafar said. "That's why I'm going to erase his memory of us, with magic and then you're going to unfreeze him. That way he won't remember anything and he'll just think he left his sword at whatever place he came from."

"I'm not sure that I know how to unfreeze him." Elsa said.

"Didn't Ingrid teach you?" Jafar asked.

"What?" Elsa asked. "Who's Ingrid?"

Jafar suddenly felt stupid for revealing information to her. Although in all fairness, Jafar did not know what her last memory was before she was put in the urn.

"I'll tell you later. I promise." Jafar said. "Right now we have to take care of this before another knight comes by and sees what's happened."

Jafar then waved his hand in a swiping motion in Lancelot's direction.

"What did you just do?" Elsa asked.

"I took his memory of us away. Now just unfreeze him." Jafar said.

"I told you I can't." Elsa said.

"Try." Jafar said.

Nervouse and anxious, Elsa extended her arms at the frozen Lancelot, closed her eyes, and concentrated. Suddenly, the ice started to disappear from him. Elsa opened her eyes and discovered that she was successful. A wide smile appeared on her face.

"I can't believe it." Elsa said.

Jafar then consumed them both in magic smoke and transported himself and Elsa back to the Dark One's vault. Once the ice had completely melted away, Lancelot regained his awareness. He wondered why he had stopped in the middle of the road and continued riding on his way to King George's castle.

Back in the vault, Elsa was curious.

"Why are we back here?" She asked.

"This is the only safe place for us." Jafar said. "Even Rumplestiltskin will most likely never come in here."

Elsa was suspicious of her powers. She couldn't remember learning how to unfreeze someone, yet she still could. Perhaps someone did teach her and it was one of her memories that was taken. She still couldn't believe that she was working together with a man who caused her and Anna so much pain before.

"So we have our first ingredient." She said. "What's the next one."

"A heart." Jafar said.

So, the dark Wizard from Agrabah and the Queen of Arendelle plotted as to how they would gather their next ingredient and be one step closer to going to Storybrooke.

* * *

><p>(*FLASHBACK TO JAFAR AND ELSA'S LAST ENCOUNTER*)<p>

* * *

><p>Agrabah<p>

Jafar sat on the couch in Amara's house on the outskirts of the hot, desert city. It was dark and the moon shines brightly, but that didn't stop the heat. After waiting a few moments, Amara walked in with two cups of alcohol. The two of them were celebrating the fact that they had found the first genie earlier that day. They only needed to find two more in order to cast the powerful spell.

"That man was so scared of you." Jafar said.

"Many people are." Amara said. "That's how you know you have power. People fear what you can do."

"I cannot thank you enough for this opportunity." Jafar said. "I will have revenge in my father some day."

"Some day soon." Amara said. "I know where the next genie is."

"Where?" Jafar asked.

"I'm afraid it's not in Agrabah. It's in a place that's much colder." Amara said.

"Where?" Jafar repeated.

"In the royal palace of Arendelle." Amara said.

"We'll go there first thing tomorrow." Jafar said.

"We must be careful." Amara said. "The Queen of Arendelle has powers beyond what either you or I have seen before."

"With the two of us working together," Jafar said, "we'll get that genie and take out anyone who dares stand in our way, including this Queen of Arendelle."


	4. A Lost Heart

Chapter 4: A Lost Heart

(*PRESENT DAY*)

* * *

><p>Wonderland<p>

It took a few extra minutes for Anastasia to wake up this morning. She'd gotten the best sleep that she'd had in months. She felt proud of her accomplishments as Queen and that she was finally able to stand up to the Caterpillar. The insect had until the end of the day to change his villainous ways, as per Ana's threat, or she would kill him to send a message to her people to reinforce her role as their protector. Anastasia hardly used her servants anymore. She'd become largely self-sufficient now that she was a fair ruler. She used magic to put on another thin, white gown, a long white cape, and her gold crown. Magic even helped make her long blonde hair look beautiful after a long sleep. She went over to her makeup table, sat down, and looked in the mirror. As she smiled, proud of the good Queen that she had become, she suddenly remembered a crucial part of her existence; she did not have a King.

Of course, Anastasia would accept no other King than her true love Will Scarlet. However, it had been over nine months since they last saw each other. Will was searching desperately for his heart day after day, not knowing that his attempts were fruitless. Will's heart was in Storybrooke before Pan's altered curse destroyed the town and brought everyone back to the Enchanted Forest. When Regina reversed the curse, Will's heart had not been returned to its original position. Anastasia left to rule Wonderland without him, because without a heart, he could never truly love her. She did not want him to spend the rest of his ore with a person that he couldn't love and left him so that he might find his heart and one day return to her. However, when Anastasia came to Wonderland, she discovered that Will's heart was in her chambers. Regina's curse brought everything back to its rightful owner. Will had surrendered his heart to Anastasia many years ago and said that his heart would always belong to her. So, she kept the heart in a box on her makeup table.

She always meant to give the box to the White Rabbit so that he could retrieve Will, but transforming Wonderland into a safe haven for its citizens was a tedious and brutal task. Ana had always been so tired and she forgot to tell the rabbit. Well today, as she stared at the box and knew that her true love's heart lay inside, she decided that it wasn't fair to make Will wait any longer. She would go to the White Rabbit herself and tell him that he must go to Storybrooke and bring back Wonderland's next King.

She picked up the box. She could feel the heart thumping against the wood as she held it. She felt terrible for not doing this sooner, but knew that Will would forgive her once his heart was back inside him. The White Queen then consumed herself in magic smoke. The next thing she saw after the smoke cleared were tall and vibrant trees under a grey sky. It seemed like it might rain later. She walked along for a few moments until she came to the White Rabbit's house, a hollowed out tree with a small door as its entrance. The White Queen bent down and knocked on the door. After a few moments, Mrs. Rabbit opened the door and looked disappointd at the sight of the Queen.

"Oh." The Rabbit said. "It's just you."

"Excuse me." Ana replied in an offended tone.

"I'm sorry your majesty." Mrs. Rabbit replied. "I was hoping that you would be my husband."

"What do you mean?" The Queen asked. "Is he not here with you?"

"No." Mrs. Rabbit replied. "He disappeared last night with the Caterpillar."

"Oh no." The Queen said. "I'm so sorry. I think this might be my fault. I told the Caterpillar last night that he had to change his evil ways or I'd kill him. I fear that he's used your husband as a means of escaping Wonderland. I should've known better than to think he could change in one night."

"It's alright." Mrs. Rabbit said. "You're a great Queen for threatening that monster. I just want my husband back."

"I know exactly how you feel." The White Queen said. "Unfortunately, I have no way of following them or even leaving Wonderland now that your husband is gone. We'll just have to hope that he'll return soon."

"What if the Caterpillar killed him so that he couldn't return to Wonderland and bring you to wherever he escaped to?" Mrs. Rabbit asked with tears in her eyes.

"You mustn't say such things." The White Queen said. "If I've learned anything from Snow White, it's that you never give up hope."

Anastasia then stood up and transported herself back to the castle in a cloud of magic smoke. She felt enraged that the Caterpillar had escaped and that she had no way of getting Will's heart back to him. She felt helpless. Anastasia thought that the Caterpillar had fled Wonderland in exile. She did not know that he had gone to Storybrooke and freed the Wicked Witch with the intention of returning to Wonderland and taking her throne.


	5. Zelena's Revenge

Chapter 5: Zelena's Revenge

Storybrooke

The park in Storybrooke was quite, yet full of life at the same time. Bids chirped and flew around. Bunnies hopped along the grass. Ducks and fish swam in the pond. On the bench near the pond, Emma Swan and Neal Cassidy sat enjoying the peaceful atmosphere around them. Robin Hood, his wife Marian, their son Roland, and the merry men set up camp in tents in the forest that surrounded the park. On a fine day such as this, they were using their crossbows to practice hunting. They were all still new to the land without magic and were in no hurry to adjust to the complexities of electricity.

Alice, Cyrus, and Cyrus' older brothers Taj and Rafi were walking along the path that ran through the park. Alice was pushing Sophia in a baby carriage as she enjoyed the warm breeze and her husband's and his brothers' company. They all walked passed Emma and Neal and exchanged pleasant hello's before continuing on the path and moving away from them and the Pond.

"I'm sorry about what I said to you." Emma said.

"What do you mean?" Neal asked.

"When Henry and I were in New York and we lost our memories." Emma began. "You tried to convince us to drink Zelena's memory potion. All I could remember was you leaving me to get arrested. I know why now, but I just didn't remember. I said you were poison and I threatened to call the cops if you didn't stay out of my life. I said that Henry didn't need a father like you. I'm so sorry."

"Emma it's alright." Neal said. "I completely understand. Henry understands. We're a family again."

"I don't know what we are." Emma said. "Our families are complicated. Your grandfather is Peter Pan and your father is the Dark One."

"Your parents are Snow White and Prince Charming." Neal said.

"Fair enough." Emma said. "They won't tell anyone their son's name until tomorrow at that stupid coronation."

"It's tradition." Neal said.

"I just want to know his name." Emma said. "I figured my mom, would want to dive right into motherhood and start by naming the baby right away."

"Mothers are unique." Neal said. "You should know that."

"Tell me about your mother." Emma said.

"Well there's not much to tell really." Neal said. "She cared for me when I was young. She was so unhappy in her marriage with my father that she ran off with our friend Hook. I never saw her again. My father killed her when I was living in London with the Darlings."

"Like I said. Everything's complicated." Emma said.

"It doesn't have to be." Neal said.

"It's always been complicated between us, even before I knew why." Emma said. "Magic and curses and evil queens and witches and what not."

"We can make it simple for us and Henry." Neal said.

"How?" Emma asked.

"We could get married." Neal said.

Before Emma could respond to that statement, a puff of green smoke appeared a few feet away between them and the large, deep pond. When the smoke disappeared, the Wicked Witch of the West was standing there with her black clothes and green skin, grinning victoriously at Emma and Neal.

"Hello savior." Zelena said. "Nice to finally meet you."

They both stood up from the bench, with Neal stepping in front of Emma to protect her.

"What're you doing here?" Neal asked. "You're supposed to be a statue."

"The only way to truly defeat me is to kill me." Zelena said. "I'm afraid Regina just doesn't have it in her."

"Ya well I do." Emma said.

"Really?" Zelena said. "But how could you when you're too busy saving him?"

Zelena then flung her arm into the air. Suddenly, Neal was lifted high into the air, over Zelena, and dunked into the pond, where he started to sink to the bottom. All Emma could see after the splash were air bubble popping on the waters.

"Stop it!" Emma yelled.

"I give it about a minute before he runs out of air." Zelena said. "I'd like to see you try and save him."

Emma had only received minimal magic training from Regina. She was certainly powerful enough to defeat Zelena, but she hadn't yet developed the necessary skill. However, that wasn't going to stop her from trying. Emma held out her hands as they started to glow. She the thrusted them forward, sending a bright ray of light magic energy at the Wicked Witch. Zelena disappeared in her signature green puff of smoke and then reappeared in the same spot once Emma had stopped firing at her. Emma noticed that the air bubbles on the pond were getting smaller.

"No!" She shouted.

"Is that the best you can do?" Zelena said. "You're no savior."

Zelena thrusted her arm forward, sending Emma flying backwards over the bench and into the large tree just a few yards behind her. She hit the tree with enough force to render her unconscious. Robin Hood, his family, and his merry men heard Emma's screams and ran into the park to investigate. They all panicked a little bit when they saw Zelena. The Wicked Witch turned to look at them all across the pond.

"Take Roland and run." Robin said to Marian.

"Oh don't leave just yet." Zelena yelled to them. "I need more monkeys."

With a wave of her arm, all of Robin's merry men were consumed by green smoke and transformed into flying monkeys. The monkeys then flew away from Robin, Marian, and Roland and landed at Zelena's side. They were now her minions. Wanting desperately to get his child out of her reach, Robin Hood picked up Roland and retreated into the forest, followed by Marian. However, Zelena was not about to let them leave. She raised her arm and suddenly Marian was lifted into the air.

"Robin!" She yelled. Marian's voice was not quite as strong as normal. She was struggling for air because Zelena was magically strangling her.

"Marian!" Robin yelled as he turned around. As time had separated them, Robin Hood had grown to love another, but he still cared for Marian as friend and as the mother of his son. He had no desire to see her die, but there was nothing he could do. He would have to put Roland down, which would endanger him. Eventually, Marian stopped struggling and breathing. Zelena then dropped her corpse onto the ground. Robin continued to run into the forest now with tears in his eyes. He had to save his son above all else.

From further down the park, Taj, Rafi, and Cyrus heard the screams of Emma, Marian, and even the monkeys. Taj, the eldest brother, volunteered to go investigate. Rafi and Cyrus decided to go to, instructing Alice to stay with Sophia where they were and wait for their return. Alice was a capable fighter, but she was now also a mother. Someone had to stay with the baby and she trusted Cyrus eternally. So, she let him go and promised to stay in place on the path and wait. Yet they both knew that if Alice suspected that her husband was in danger, she would eventually join him. Cyrus and his brothers ran as fast as they could until they saw Zelena and her monkeys in the distance.

"Oh no." Cyrus said. "She's back."

Zelena turned and caught sight of them.

"Oh good." She said. "I could still use more monkeys."

Zelena then waved her arm, causing a green cloud of magic smoke to form around Cyrus and turn him into one of her flying monkeys. Once again, Cyrus was forced to do another's bidding. He then flew across the park to join his new master and her other monkeys. Taj and Rafi could see that Zelena was preparing to turn another one of them into a flying monkey. So, they each ran behind a tree, so that they would be shielded from Zelena's view.

"Give us back our brother!" Taj shouted.

As the eldest brother, Taj felt responsible for his brothers. He was the only one of them to have a mustache and beard. Neither were long or particularly hairy, but the brothers often joked that this showed his maturity. Now he felt he needed to get his youngest brother back and prove his worth and maturity as the patriarch of the family. He would even do something crazy, like yell at the Wicked Witch of the West.

"Fine." Zelena said. "If you won't serve me, you won't live."

Zelena then conjured a magic fireball and threw it at the tree where Taj was hiding. The tree immediately burst into flames from the magic fire and instantly consumed Taj. Rafi watched in horror as his brother fell to the ground and burned to death.

"No!" He yelled.

It was now that Zelena realized she had fulfilled her promise. She pledged to kill three people as quick revenge before going to Wonderland to depose Anastasia. From there, she would come up with a plan for greater revenge on everyone. One of the former genies had burned, Robin's wife Marian had choked, and Rumplestiltskin's son Neal had drowned. There were no more air bubbles coming from the pond. Zelena then disappeared with her small army of monkeys, comprised of the merry men and Cyrus, in a large cloud of green smoke. Alice, pushing Sophia in the carriage, ran towards the burning tree only to discover that Raj had died in the fire.

"No!" Alice yelled.

"Alice." Rafi said. "Zelena turned Cyrus into a flying monkey."

"Where is she?" Alice yelled. "I'll kill her myself!"

"She disappeared with all the other monkeys."

Alice started to cry. She hadn't even been reunited with Cyrus for an entire year before they were once again separated. Sensing her mother's sadness, Sophia also began to cry, but Alice was too broken up to console her baby as was Rafi, who had lost both of his brothers in one day. He would have to be the one to break the news to his mother, Amara.

Emma gained consciousness to find Mr. Gold and Belle appear in a cloud of magic smoke before her.

"What happened here?" Gold asked.

"We heard yelling and screaming." Belle said.

"Zelena escaped." Emma said as tears poured from her eyes.

"I knew we should've killed her." Gold yelled. "Where is she?"

"I don't know." Emma said. "She killed Neal."

"No." Belle said.

"No. Bae." Gold whimpered. "Where is he?"

"She drowned him in the pond." Emma said.

Mr. Gold then broke down on his knees and began to cry, while a his wife Belle hugged him, trying to ease his pain.

"I'm going to find Zelena," Gold said, "and then I'm going to kill her."

* * *

><p>Zelena and her monkeys appeared in the forest just outside Storybrooke and were greeted by the Caterpillar and the White Rabbit, who were waiting there for Zelena to gather her small force of flying monkeys as well as take her revenge.<p>

"Are you finally ready?" The Caterpillar asked.

"Yes I am." Zelena said. "Dig the hole rabbit."

The White Rabbit obeyed Zelena's command and conjured a magic hole in the ground with a swirling, blue vortex inside. The Caterpillar, eager to return to Wonderland and depose the White Queen, jumped first. The White Rabbit followed. Then, Zelena's monkeys flew into the hole. Zelena turned around to look at the forest before jumping in.

"When I'm through with Anastasia, I'll come back to this world and get some real revenge." She said with a villainous grin before jumping down into the hole before it closed behind her.


	6. The Invasion of Arendelle

Chapter 6: The Invasion of Arendelle

(*FLASHBACK TO JAFAR AND ELSA'S LAST ENCOUNTER*)

* * *

><p>Arendelle<p>

Jafar and Amara appeared in a cloud of magic smoke on the docks of a land known as Arendelle. Even though it was the summer, they noted that the temperature seemed slightly chilly if not cold. Jafar and Amara watched as people walked around town, going about their lives as if nothing was wrong.

"Do they know it's not supposed to be this cold?" Jafar asked.

"It's the work of their Queen." Amara said. "I warned you not to underestimate her."

"She can change the weather." Jafar said. "Impressive, but not enough to intimidate me."

"She can do more than that." Amara said. "She has ice magic. She froze her entire kingdom in just a few hours. Are you intimidated yet?"

"No." Jafar said.

"We come from a desert." Amara said. "We have no experience with ice magic."

"Why are you trying to make me fear her?" Jafar asked.

"It's very important to me that we find the genie in her castle." Amara said. "I don't want her to kill you because you underestimated her."

"I promise you I'll be fine." Jafar said. "We'll work together. We'll find her weakness and exploit it."

Jafar and Amara began walking off the docks and into the city, on their way to the royal castle.

* * *

><p>Elsa walked down the stairs and found Anna standing in front of the closed doors of the castle that led to the outside. Confused, she called to her sister.<p>

"Anna." She said. "What're you doing."

"Waiting for you." Anna replied with a smile.

"Why?" Elsa asked.

"So we can go outside." Anna said. "It's summer. We should have some fun."

"I'm the Queen now." Elsa said. "You know I can't just take time off and play as if we were children."

"I didn't mean play." Anna said. "I mean that we should go into town. We should talk to the people. Most of them haven't seen you since Kristoff and I became engaged. It's important for people to see their Queen."

"Perhaps you're right." Elsa said.

* * *

><p>Jafar and Amara now reached the first castle gates, which were closed and guarded by two soldiers with swords. Behind these gates was a bridge that ran across the water and directly up to the castle doors.<p>

"We'd like to see the Queen." Jafar said. "It's very important."

"I can't allow that sir." One of the guards said.

"Please." Amara said.

"No." The second guard said.

"We'll we did ask nicely." Jafar said to Amara before turning his gaze back to the guards. "We're going to see the Queen."

Jafar then raised his arms and the two guards went flying up into the air and fell into the waters behind them. Amara then used her magic to break the lock on the gate and open the doors. The two then calmly walked along the bridge as they approached the castle doors.

* * *

><p>"Your majesty!" A guard yelled as he ran down the stairs while Elsa and Anna were still standing by the front doors. "Someone's broken through the gate. They're coming across the bridge now. You must move away from the doors."<p>

Elsa paused for a moment, then looked at Anna.

"Go with him." Elsa said. "I'll stay here and fight them, whoever they are, but I won't let anything happen to you."

"No." Anna said. "I'm not leaving you."

"There's no time to argue. You have to leave now." Elsa said.

The two sisters then moved to the center of the room with the guard, away from the door.

"I won't let you do this alone." Anna said.

"Anna..." Elsa began to say.

Suddenly, the castle doors opened, allowing Jafar and Amara to stand in the threshold.

"Who dares invade my kingdom and my castle." Elsa said in a threatening tone.

"I am Jafar." The dark wizard said. "This is Amara."

"You have something here that we need." Amara said. "Give it to us and we'll be on our way."

"You can't just burst into my castle and demand something from the Queen." Elsa said. "Leave now, while I still allow it."

Jafar, Amara, and Anna could feel the room getting colder. The two sorcerers from Agrabah grew confused, but Anna knew what was happening. Elsa was getting angry. The royal guard drew up his sword and threatened to attack.

"Your weapons don't scare us." Jafar said as he thrusted his arm forward and sent the guard flying backwards into the farthest wall, rendering him unconscious.

"Now you've attacked one of royal guards, a citizen of Arendelle." Elsa said, almost yelling.

"What is it you want?" Anna asked, hoping to avoid a fight between her sister and the two strangers.

"A special bottle." Amara said.

"Is it gold with a strange pattern on it and some jewels?" Anna asked.

"Exactly." Amara said. "That's all we want."

"I know where that is." Anna said. "It's in my bedroom. I found it in the castle when I was younger. I thought it was so pretty and I just kept it in there all this time. I'll go get it."

"You'll do no such thing." Elsa said. "No one invades my kingdom, storms my castle, hurts my citizens, and then gets what they want. You two will leave now."

Tiny snowflakes started to form in the air. Elsa's power was growing more unstable.

"I was hoping it wouldn't have to come to this." Jafar said.

The dark wizard then raised his arm, magically making Anna rise in the air as well.

"Put her down!" Elsa yelled.

"Not until we get the bottle." Amara said.

Jafar then spread out his fingers. At the same time, Anna's arms and legs started to pull away from her. Anna screamed in pain.

"I care nothing for this sister of yours." Jafar said. "I'll break her into pieces unless I get the bottle." Jafar said. "Tick, tock."


	7. The Warlord

Chapter 7: The Warlord

(*MEANWHILE IN THE PAST...*)

* * *

><p>Using Rumplestiltskin's dark vault as their base of operations, Jafar and Elsa celebrated their victory in gaining Lancelot's sword, a symbol of courage and a necessary ingredient in their time travel spell. They only needed three more ingredients before they could travel to the future, where Jafar planned to take his revenge and Elsa planned to find her sister and get her memories back. The next ingredient they would go after was a heart.<p>

"Please tell me we don't have to go to Wonderland to get the heart." Elsa said.

"No of course not." Jafar said. "Why don't you want to go to Wonderland? I was Wonderland's King for a brief time, but I suspect Anastasia's taken the throne again. I will make her regret betraying me."

"What are you talking about?" Elsa asked.

"Nothing." Jafar said. "Answer my question."

"I don't want to run into the Queen of Hearts." Elsa said.

"I'm surprised you know about her." Jafar said. "I didn't know her reputation extended all the way to Arendelle."

"It doesn't. I went to Wonderland to seek her help after what you did to Anna." Elsa said with a tone of passive aggression.

"And she helped you?" Jafar asked with a chuckle, thinking that it was stupid to go ask such a vile woman for any help at all.

"Yes," Elsa replied, "but it's complicated. The point is I'm not going back to Wonderland."

"You don't have to." Jafar said. "You shouldn't worry about the Queen. Where we're going in the future, the Queen of Hearts has been dead for some time."

"So where are we getting a heart from?" Elsa asked.

"We're going to take one from an evil warlord who's been terrorizing the farms on the far edges of this kingdom." Jafar said.

"What's his name?" Elsa asked.

"Her name is Bo Peep." Jafar said. "She uses her magic shepherd's crook to enslave people if they don't pay her. She has a small private army of soldiers and uses her crook to control the only people she can, the weak peasant farmers."

"That's terrible." Elsa said.

"Exactly." Jafar said. "She's clearly not using her heart. She shouldn't mind if we use it."

"I doubt she'll just hand it over." Elsa said.

"Taking it by force won't be a problem." Jafar said. "We're more powerful than her. She only picks on farmers because they're the only ones who can't defeat her."

Jafar conjured a purple smoke that consumed them both and transported them to a green field on a sunny day.

"Where are we?" Elsa asked.

"A few miles behind us is a farm." Jafar said. "Bo Peep's carriage will be coming is way so that she can collect her payment from the farm."

"We have to warn the people on the farm." Elsa said.

"We can't." Jafar said. "We can't change history. We'll do what we did with Lancelot. We'll take what we need and then erase everyone's memories so they won't know that anything happened."

"After we leave, she'll still terrorize the people on that farm." Elsa said.

"It's just one person." Jafar said. "She's an old woman named Ruth. She used to live with her son, but he's a prince now. Bo Peep was supposed to leave Ruth alone, but for whatever reason, she's going back on her word."

"How can you know all that?" Elsa said.

"In the future," Jafar began, "that Prince will be one of my enemies. I do research on all my enemies while I try to find their weakness."

"Is that why you know so much about me and Arendelle?" Elsa asked. "What happened to Amara?"

Suddenly, they heard horses trotting on the grass in front of them. Soon, Bo Peep's carriage appeared in the distance and was moving towards Jafar and Elsa.

"Are you ready?" Jafar asked.

"Let's just get through this." Elsa said. She had a hard time stomaching the fact that they weren't going to help Ruth.

The carriage stopped before it hit the two people in the road. Two of her soldiers rode on horseback next to her carriage to provide protection and intimidate the farmers. Bo Peep, in her purple, pink, and white dress and shepherd's crook stepped out of the carriage and walked in front of Jafar and Elsa.

"Who do you think you are?" She asked the two. "No one stands in my way."

Jafar did not answer her. Instead, he waved his hand in front of her, magically paralyzing Bo Peep, her guards, and all their horses.

"I'm not afraid of the Jabberwocky." Jafar said. "I'm certainly not afraid of you."

Jafar then thrusted his hand into her chest and ripped out her beating heart. Elsa seemed disgusted by the sight of Jafar holding it. It was on odd mixture of black and red. The dark wizard then waved his arm again, this time erasing the memories of Bo Peep, her soldiers, and even her horses. Then, he consumed both himself and Elsa in purple smoke, transporting them back to Rumplestiltskin's dark vault. After they disappeared, Jafar's paralysis spell wore off. Bo Peep struggled to remember why she had gotten out of her carriage.

"What am I doing?" She asked her soldiers, who were as clueless as she was.

She then got back in her carriage and continued riding on their way towards the next farm to collect her payment. Back in the dark vault, Elsa was irritated.

"You didn't even need me." Elsa said.

"Correct. I could tell your heart wasn't in it." Jafar said as he held up the heart.

Elsa scowled at his bad pun.

"We could've stopped her." Elsa said.

"That would've disrupted history." Jafar said.

"She doesn't have a heart now." Elsa said. "Won't that disrupt history?"

"Bo Peep is a cold woman." Jafar said. "She won't even realize her heart is missing."

Elsa was disgusted by how black the heart seemed to be. Bo Peep clearly hasn't had love in her life for a long time.

"So what do we do next?" Elsa asked.

"I will require your assistance for what comes next." Jafar said.

"Which is what?" Elsa asked.

"We're going to steal from the Dark One." Jafar said.


	8. Monkey Army

Chapter 8: Monkey Army

(*PRESENT DAY*)

* * *

><p>Wonderland<p>

In the fog forest, only three miles away from the White Queen's castle, a magic rabbit hole opened up allowing the Caterpillar, the White Rabbit, the Wicked Witch, and her small monkey army to arrive. They were surrounded entirely by fog and trees. The low visibility made it the perfect place for a discrete arrival. No one would ever go into the fog forest as it is impossible to navigate without magic. There are stories of people vanishing in the fog forest. However, the Wicked Witch, being one of the most powerful practitioners of magic, would easily find her own way out. From here, they could easily stage a surprise attack on the White Queen. The group had arrived together and in doing so, cleared some of the fog such that they could all see each other.

"Which way is Anastasia's castle?" Zelena asked.

"It's southeast about three miles." The Caterpillar replied. "I must thank you again for helping me be rid of the Queen."

"It's no trouble at all." Zelena said. "I want her off that throne as much as you do."

"What will happen after the deed is done?" The Caterpillar said. "Wonderland will surely break out into chaos. There must be someone to assume control."

"I assume you are referring to yourself." Zelena said. "You just want my permission because I'm more powerful than you."

"Oh not at all." The Caterpillar said.

"Spare me your lies." Zelena said. "It's alright. I don't want the throne for myself. You can have it. I have my own plans."

"What will you do?" The Caterpillar asked.

"I'm going to take my revenge on Storybrooke." Zelena said.

"All by yourself?" The Caterpillar asked. "You are certainly powerful, but Storybrooke has the Dark One, the Evil Queen, the sorceress Amara, the Savior, and others who will try and stop you. Most likely, they are angry over the murder of their loved ones."

"For your information, I won't be alone." Zelena said.

"Will your monkey army be enough?" The Caterpillar asked.

"That's not what I meant." Zelena said. "Now stop questioning me. I've got a Queen to overthrow and I'm not walking three miles to do it."

The White Rabbit felt trapped. He wanted to warn Alice and his other friends in Storybrooke, but he also knew that the Wicked Witch or the Caterpillar would have his family killed if he deserted them. So, he stood next to the two villains feeling overwhelmingly guilty. If he had the courage to say "no" to the Caterpillar earlier, no one in Storybrooke would've died and Wonderland's greatest ruler would not be about to be overthrown. The White Rabbit had reluctantly become a weapon against his friends. He didn't understand why Zelena needed him. She had her magic slippers. She could travel to any world she wanted to just by clicking her heals. So, what use did she have for him? The White Rabbit could only guess that she wanted to use him as part of her revenge against Storybrooke, but there was still nothing he could do. Soon, Zelena conjured a large cloud of green smoke that consumed everyone, including the monkeys, and transported them to the White Queen's Castle.


	9. The Magic Alliance

Chapter 9: The Magic Alliance

Storybrooke

Will Scarlet sat alone on a bench in the park, the very same bench that Emma and Neal were sitting on near the pond before Zelena arrived and attacked them, which had been one day ago. There was a large funeral going on in the cemetery for Zelena's victims: Neal Cassidy, son of Rumplestiltskin and father of Henry, Marian, wife of Robin Hood, and Taj, son of Amara and former genie. The whole town was there mourning their losses and trying to comfort their families. Everyone was there except for Will. He'd been trying to find his heart for the past nine months, so that he could be with Anastasia in Wonderland, but his efforts were fruitless. He felt terrible for the people who were killed and their families, but he also didn't have a heart. He couldn't feel true emotional pain until he got it back, which was starting to feel like never. He sat alone, pondering where he hadn't yet looked in the past nine months. He wanted nothing more than to find it and go to Wonderland to be wed to his one true love. Will was so lost in thought that he didn't notice Captain Hook sit down on the bench with him until Hook spoke to him.

"Hello." Hook said.

"What do you want?" Will asked.

"Just to get away from the funeral." Hook replied.

It was too sad an occasion for the pirate to attend. He was emotionally conflicted about the whole thing. Of course he wanted to be with Emma, but he also knew that it'd be wrong for him to make a move one on her just after Neal's death. He was also broken up about Neal. He'd cared for him ever since he was a child. Milah used to say that they would end up raising him. Of course they never did. He taught Neal how to sail and navigate the stars. They spent years on Neverland together, forbidden to leave by Peter Pan. Eventually they did leave, only to be reunited in Storybrooke years later and pine after the same woman. Yet despite it all, Hook was sad by Neal's death and would surely miss him. In addition, he would also miss Taj. The two were both genies under Jafar and Zelena's control and became friends once Regina freed them and turned them back into humans.

"I get it." Will said.

"Any luck with the heart?" Hook asked.

"Take a wild guess." Will sarcastically said.

"I was just asking." Hook said.

"When I do find it," Will said, "I have no idea how I'll get back to Wonderland. Is there any way we can sail there?"

"Not without a magic bean." Hook said. "Besides, I don't have my ship anymore."

"What happened to it?" Will asked.

"Jafar and Pan burned it to pieces during the last curse back in the Enchanted Forest." Hook said.

"What about Zelena?" Will said. "She killed people, turned some into monkeys, and then left."

"Yes I know." Hook said. "She's still in Storybrooke somewhere."

"Well don't you think that's suspicious?" Will asked. "Why would she take and army of monkeys and then disappear. If she were still here, she would've kept on attacking."

"What are you saying?" Hook asked.

"I'm saying that I don't think she's in Storybrooke. I think she took the merry men and Cyrus away with her." Will said.

"Where?" Hook asked.

"I don't know." Will said. "It just doesn't make sense that she'd still be here."

"I suppose not." Hook said with a sigh.

"You want to tell me what's really the matter?" Will asked, sensing Hook's tone.

"It's Emma." Hook said. "I have the perfect opportunity to go after her, but it would be awful to do it now and she'd never forgive me. She's vulnerable now and she knows it. She'll be aggressive with me for a awhile if I try to pursue her."

"So," Will said, "while you give Emma time to cool off and mourn, why don't you pursue love elsewhere?"

"She's the only one I love." Hook said.

"I'm not talking about anything permanent." Will said. "Just find someone to make you feel good for awhile until Emma's ready."

This was something that Hook had been accustomed to during his pirate days, but it seemed like the thing that heroes didn't do. He'd been trying to recreate his image by going to Neverland and Wonderland to save Emma's family, even through it turned him into a genie and cost him his freedom.

"I don't know." Hook said. "If Emma were to find out, I don't think she'd give me a chance."

"She can't hold it agains you unless you do it while you're dating her. If you do it before, you can tell her you were trying to find love, but your heart led you back to her or something like that." Will said.

"I can't lie to her like that." Hook said. "It's harder to do when you have a heart."

Will suddenly realized how cold he sounded, and attributed it to his lack of a heart.

"It's just a suggestion mate." Will said as he got up and started walking away.

* * *

><p>Mr Gold stood behind the counter in his pawn shop. The funeral ended hours ago. Now he wanted to be alone in his shop. Even Belle knew that it was best for him to have space and instead went to Granny's to help prepare for the coronation ceremony of Mary Margaret and David's son. Suddenly, the door opened and Amara walked in.<p>

"The sign says closed." Gold said. "Leave."

"I want to talk to you." She said.

"I don't care." He replied. "Leave now."

"Not until you hear what I have to say." Amara said. "I lost a son yesterday as did you. Zelena killed my son Taj and turned my other son Cyrus into her monkey slave. I want revenge and I know you do to. I know you're planning on hunting Zelena down and killing her, but if you think that I won't have a hand to play in her death after what she's done to my family, then you're crazy. I'm proposing an alliance. I want justice and so do you. Let us work together."

"I'm more than capable of killing her on my own." Gold said.

"Must I repeat myself. Your son is dead. So is mine. I know exactly how you feel." Amara said.

"I had one son and he's gone. You had three and you still have one. I've lost everything. You don't know how I feel." Gold said.

"All I want to do is help you." Amara said. "You may be the one who kills Zelena, but I want to help you find her. I need to be a part of her capture so that I can avenge Taj and save Cyrus. That's all I want."

"Be careful." Gold warned. "I take deals very seriously. If we work together, you can't back out."

"I would never do such a thing while my son's life is at stake." Amara said.

Suddenly, the door opened again, as Regina strutted into the pawn shop.

"Can no one in this town read?" Gold asked. "The sign says closed."

"I came to talk to you about finding Zelena." Regina said. "She's my sister..."

"No." Gold said cutting her off. "You said that she was your sister and therefore your responsibility last time. Now look what's happened. My son is dead because you couldn't kill her."

"As is mine." Amara said.

"Amara and I are going to find Zelena and kill her, whether you like it or not." Gold said.

"I want to help you." Regina said. "Yes she's my sister, but she also killed my son's father and he's been torn apart by it. So I am going to help you. I thought I was doing good by letting her live, but I see now that she needs to die and I'm going to help you make sure that happens."

"Fine." Gold said. "As of this moment, we three are part of an alliance. We shall not rest until we've tracked down the Wicked Witch and destroyed her."

* * *

><p>That night, dozens of people packed into Granny's trying to cheer themselves up after the funeral and awaiting the announcement of the royal baby's name.<p>

**"**Excuse me." David shouted above the commotion. "If I could have everyone's attention just for a moment. This coronation ceremony is something we looked forward to for a very long time. The arrival of our new son has been a cause of great joy for our family. And we hope you can share in it as we name him for a hero. Someone who touched all of our lives and will be greatly missed."

**"**People of Storybrooke," Mary Margaret said as she stood up with her son in her arms, "it's our great joy to introduce you to our our son, Prince Neal."

The people in the diner began to clap an cheer. Emma walked over to her little brother.

**"**It's nice to meet you, Neal." Emma said with a smile of happiness and a tear of sadness.


	10. The Second Bottle

Chapter 10: The Second Bottle

(*FLASHBACK TO JAFAR AND ELSA'S LAST ENCOUNTER*)

* * *

><p>Arendelle<p>

"Release her!" Elsa yelled at Jafar who was levitating her sister Anna and threatening to magically separate her limbs.

"All we want is the bottle." Amara said. "Jafar will break your sister. Now go and get the bottle."

Ice started to form on the walls and pillars in the castle. Elsa was angry and her powers were unstable. However, there was not much decision to be made. She would save her sister above all else. Her sister's life was not worth whatever was in the bottle.

"Put her down first and I promise I'll get it." Elsa begged.

Jafar lowered his arm, consequently making Anna descend back to the ground. However, as Anna turned to run over to her sister, Jafar waved his arm, magically immobilizing her. Anna stood still and motionless, staring into her sister's eyes.

"I put her down." Jafar said. "I will give her motion again once I get the bottle. Now run along and get it."

The guard that Jafar had previously thrown against the back wall woke up, grabbed his sword, and ran over to defend his Queen.

"No." Elsa said to the guard. "Do not fight them. Go into Anna's room and retrieve her gold bottle with jewels on it. You can't miss it."

"But my Queen..." The guard began to say.

"Now." Elsa demanded.

The guard respectfully bowed to her and then ran through the halls towards Princess Anna's chambers. Meanwhile, Elsa was left with Jafar, Amara, and her frozen sister.

"See." Amara said. "That wasn't so hard now was it."

"Why are you doing this?" Elsa asked. "What have I or my people ever done to you?"

"Your people have done nothing." Jafar said. "You just happen to be in possession of the bottle. It's merely a coincidence."

"Why do you need the bottle?" Elsa asked.

"It's special." Amara said.

"I guessed that." Elsa said. "You wouldn't invade Arendelle and threaten its Queen for a special bottle. What is its true value?"

"Stop asking questions." Jafar said.

"I have a right to know." Elsa said.

"No. You don't." Amara said as she conjured a magical fireball on her left palm. "This is fire and you have powers of ice. Fire melts you. Fire destroys you. We come from a place of heat and fire. You are in no position to interrogate us."

"What happened to you both to make your hearts so cold?" Elsa asked.

"My family was taken from me." Amara said.

"And what about you Jafar?" Elsa asked. "Why are you so vile."

"I prefer to think of myself as determined." Jafar said. "I want revenge on the people who wronged me so long ago."

Amara's fireball then disintegrated and soon the guard returned with the bottle and handed it to Amara.

"Now release my sister." Elsa ordered.

Jafar then waved his hand, giving mobility back to Anna, who ran to Elsa and embraced her in a hug. Jafar and Amara then turned to leave.

"Oh Elsa." Anna said.

"Go." Elsa said sternly to her sister. "Now."

Anna obeyed her sister and Queen and fled from the room. Elsa then raised her arms. Soon, a wall of ice formed in the doorway, blocking the exit and trapping Jafar and Amara inside the castle. The two sorcerers from Agrabah turned back to Elsa with looks of anger on their faces.

"You are a fool." Jafar said.

"No." Elsa said. "You are the fools. You cannot barge into my castle, harm my people, threaten my sister, challenge me, and steal from me. My sister is gone. You cannot use her against me now."

The room suddenly grew colder and it started to snow lightly in the room.

"Now I understand why you warned me about her." Jafar said to Amara.

"She wants to fight." Amara said.

"Then we'll fight." Jafar said.


	11. Gold

Chapter 11: Gold

(*MEANWHILE IN THE PAST*)

* * *

><p>"What are we going to steal from the Dark One?" Elsa asked Jafar in Rumplestiltskin's Dark Vault.<p>

"Gold." Jafar said. "We need gold that was spun specifically by him."

"For what?" Elsa asked.

"A symbol of knowledge." Jafar said.

"How is gold a symbol of knowledge?" Elsa asked.

"You'll find out when we get it." Jafar said.

"How?" Elsa said.

"This will be a collaborative effort." Jafar said. "I'll need you to...distract the Dark One while I take his gold."

"How exactly will I be distracting him?" Elsa asked, hoping Jafar did not expect her to seduce the dark wizard.

"You'll be doing some acting." Jafar said. "Right now, Snow White and Prince Charming are on the run from the Evil Queen. I'm going to use magic to turn you into Snow White. You'll show up at his doorstep and ask if there's a way to get rid of the Evil Queen. There's nothing that man loves more than making deals. While he's distracted, I'll take his gold. Just give me five minutes and then tell him that you've changed your mind."

"Sounds simple enough." Elsa said.

"Be careful." Jafar said. "You mustn't actually make any deals with him. That could alter the future. He's dangerous and powerful. He can use his magic to kill you if you anger him."

"I seem to remember doing just fine against you and Amara when we fought in Arendelle." Elsa reminded.

"True, but Snow White does not have magical powers, especially not those of ice." Jafar said. "It's important that he does not discover your true identity."

"Has he met me before?" Elsa asked. "Is that one of the memories that I'm missing?"

"I don't think so." Jafar said. "However, he has faced another like you, with ice magic. He knows how to defeat you."

"What do you mean?" Elsa said. "Are there others like me?"

"There is at least one." Jafar said. "If you don't remember her, then it's because it's one of the memories that was taken."

"Tell me about her please." Elsa begged with a tone of happiness.

"When we get to the future." Jafar said. "We can't get there without this third ingredient."

Jafar then waved his arm around Elsa. She was soon consumed by a cloud of purple smoke. When the smoke cleared, Elsa had been transformed into a shorter woman with long, back hair, a white dress, and a white cloak. Elsa could feel that her body was different and she could see the different clothes. She went to the closest mirror and had a look.

"Is this Snow White?" Elsa asked.

"Yes." Jafar said. "Unfortunately."

"Why do you say that?" Elsa asked as she turned back to Jafar.

"Because in the future, she and her family are a colossal annoyance to me." Jafar said. "Now, I'm going to transport you to Rumplestiltskin's doorstep. You just have to knock on the door and distract him for five minutes. I will transport myself inside his castle and take the gold and we'll be finished."

"Why can't we just take the gold and erase his memories like Lancelot and Bo Peep?" Elsa asked.

"Even my magic is not strong enough to make the Dark One forget." Jafar said. "Are you ready?

"Yes." Elsa said. "Let's get this over with."

Jafar then waved his arm, consuming Snow White (Elsa) in a puff of magic smoke, and bringing her to Rumplestiltskin's doorstep. Elsa suddenly found herself standing in front of the door to a castle, much larger than her own in Arendelle. After pausing for a moment, she knocked on the door three times. After waiting an entire minute, she knocked three more times. Then, the door suddenly swung inwards and the Rumplestiltskin stood in the doorway.

"Hello dearie." He said. "To what do I owe the pleasure."

"I've come to ask your help." Elsa said, with Snow White's voice.

"Troubles with the Queen?" He asked with a smirk.

"How'd you know?" She asked.

"I know a lot of things dearie." He replied. "I know that you want your throne back and that the Queen stands in your way."

"Is there anything you can do to help me?" She asked. "Is there some deal we can make?"

"Well let me see..." Rumplestiltskin said, pondering his options.

* * *

><p>With the Dark One distracted at the door, Jafar was able to appear in a puff of magic smoke in his grand hall without being detected. He soon saw Rumplestiltskin's spinning wheel at the end of the room and ran over to it. He figured the faster he moved, the better chance that he would be able to get the gold before Elsa somehow messed up. He soon found a small pile of spun gold about the size of a football. Rumplestiltskin must have been spinning when Elsa knocked on the door. Jafar picked it up and held it in his left hand. He then waved his right hand over the pile of gold and morphed it into the shape of a golden brain. The magic in this brain reflected the Dark One himself, making it powerful and the perfect ingredient for the time travel spell.<p>

* * *

><p>"That's all I want." Rumplestiltskin said. "Let me have the name of your firstborn child and I shall arrange for the Evil Queen's downfall."<p>

"Isn't there anything else?" Snow (Elsa) asked.

"No." Rumplestiltskin said. "I can't believe you're not accepting this. I thought you'd do anything to get the Evil Queen out of power."

"I just think my child's name should belong to me." She replied.

"What about all the lives the Queen will take while you try and defeat her on your own?" He asked.

Elsa suddenly grew silent.

"I have to go." She said. "I'm sorry to have waisted your time."

"Not so fast." Rumplestiltskin said. "We're not done here."

"Is there a problem?" Prince Charming said as he walked up to Snow White and the Dark One wearing a red cloak, that he was careful to keep his arms hidden under.

Elsa had no idea who he was and the Dark One was made slightly more annoyed by his presence.

"Hello dearie." Rumplestiltskin said. "I was just making a deal with the princess."

"No." Charming said. "I told her that this would be a waste of time. We'll figure out a way to take Regina down ourselves. If we ever truly need your help, we'll come to you."

"I'm sure you will." Rumplestiltskin said. "Now be gone."

The Dark One then slammed the door in their faces.

"Relax Elsa." Charming said. "It's me, Jafar."

"I don't understand." She said.

"Just walk with me. The Dark One can't see us transport away with magic." Charming said.

The two then walked outside his castle grounds and deep into the forest.

"What are you hiding under your cloak?" She asked him.

Charming (Jafar) then held out his arm, revealing the golden brain.

"We have our next ingredient." He said.

Jafar then consumed them both in purple smoke and transported them back to the dark vault. When the smoke cleared, both had been returned to their original selves.

"Thank goodness that's over." Elsa said.

"We make quite a good team." Jafar said.

"Don't you ever say that." Elsa said. "I'm still angry about what you did to Anna."

"Be angry then." Jafar said. "I'm going to be happy because we only have to collect one more ingredient before we can travel to Storybrooke and you can look for your sister."

"What?" Elsa asked.

"A symbol of innocence." Jafar said.

"Like what?" Elsa asked.

"We need to find ourselves a baby." Jafar said.


	12. Green vs White

Chapter 12: Green vs White

(*PRESENT DAY*)

* * *

><p>Wonderland<p>

Anastasia looked out the window of her chambers at the top of her silver castle. In the distance, she could see the fog forest and the colorful mushroom fields. There were no angry mobs or deadly villains at her castle gates anymore. For once, she felt like she could finally relax. She'd worked hard to reform Wonderland into a place free of oppression and villainy. Occasionally, she glanced back at her makeup table. Sitting there, was a box containing the heart of her one true love, Will Scarlet. This was the only burden on her mind. She could not give Will his heart because he was in Storybrooke and the White Rabbit had disappeared with the Caterpillar. She had no way of getting it to him. She was also worried about the what the Caterpillar wanted with the White Rabbit.

Her attention was drawn back to the window when she heard what sounded like screeching. When the White Queen looked outside, she a saw a black figure flying towards the castle. Not knowing what it was, she continued to stare at it, until it flew close enough for her to recognize. It was a black, flying monkey.

"That's impossible." She said.

Anastasia was present when Regina transformed the Wicked Witch into a statue. This monkey was clearly a sign of her return. So, she conjured a magic fireball and threw it at the monkey. However, the flying animal dodged and flew directly at the castle window. Anastasia was quick to move away and stand in the center of the room. Soon, the monkey flew into the room and stood by the window where she herself was previously standing.

"What do you want!" Anastasia yelled.

"Help." The monkey said in a murmured voice that sounded vaguely familiar.

"What?" She replied in confusion. She had no idea that Zelena's monkeys could talk, even though it seemed this one was having some difficulty with it.

"Help you." The monkey repeated. He could only speak a few words at a time.

"Help me with what?" Ana asked.

"Zelena." The monkey said in a more clear voice, that Ana hadn't heard in about nine months.

"Do I know you?" She asked.

The monkey looked directly into her eyes before speaking again.

"Cyrus." He said.

"No." Ana said. "That can't be you Cyrus."

"Yes." The monkey repeated. "Zelena magic."

Ana understood perfectly now. Somehow, Zelena had become free from her petrified state and turned Cyrus into a flying monkey.

"What about Will and Alice?" Ana asked hoping her other friend and true love were all right.

"They good." Cyrus said. "My brother dead."

"I'm so sorry." Ana said. "Where is Zelena?"

Suddenly, as if the witch had heard the question, puffs of green smoke appeared along the walls of the room, revealing Zelena's other monkeys. They guarded the windows and the door so that Anastasia could not escape. Then, a larger cloud appeared near the door revealing Zelena and the Caterpillar.

"Hello again." Zelena said.

"You can't be here." Anastasia said. "It's impossible. This is dark magic. This is some sort of trick."

"I'm afraid not." Zelena said.

"I released her." The Caterpillar said.

"I was asked to take you off the throne as a 'thank you' to the Caterpillar here." Zelena said.

"No." Ana said defiantly. "I worked too hard to make Wonderland prosper. You will not take my throne and I will defend it until my last breath."

"No." Zelena said. "I'm not going to kill you. I want to make you suffer."

The White Queen conjured a magic fireball and chucked it at the Wicked Witch. However, Zelena caught it in her hand. Then, the flame grew larger and brighter.

"Stop this." Ana commanded.

"Why would I?" Zelena said. "I'm much more powerful than you. I've got nothing better to do anyway than to take revenge on every single person who stood in the way of my happy ending. I won't ever get that chance again. So I'll say it again. You're going to suffer."

Zelena's fireball then disintegrated. Seeing that she was now defenseless, Ana conjured another fireball. However, before she could throw it, Zelena waved her arm, magically paralyzing the White Queen. The fireball disintegrated as the Queen became motionless.

"Are you sure you can't kill her?" The Caterpillar asked.

Zelena turned to him with a stern face. "Never forget insect. I've just paid my debt to you. I now owe you nothing, but you owe me everything." Zelena then walked over to Anastasia and removed her gold crown. She brought it over to the Caterpillar and placed it on the his head. "I've just given you Wonderland and I can take it away just as easily. She is going to stay paralyzed in this room and watch you destroy her kingdom. That will be her punishment. She will die when I say so. If you harm her in any way without my permission, I will make you suffer."

"I understand." The Caterpillar said.

"Good." Zelena said. "I hope you don't mind, but I plan on staying the night in this castle. I've got a big day tomorrow."

"What will you be doing?" The Caterpillar asked.

"I have plans for Storybrooke." Zelena said. "I will return there with others who hate it as much as I do. I need people who will stop at nothing until my enemies are dead. So, I need to rest before I set out tomorrow."

"Where will you be going?" The Caterpillar, King of Wonderland, asked.

"To a floating prison." Zelena said. "I need to talk to the Jabberwocky."

* * *

><p>Storybrooke<p>

Will and Hook were walking on the beach, hoping that maybe Will's heart might be there, even though Will had already checked three times previously.

"Have you thought about what I said?" Will asked his pirate friend. "You know. About finding temporary...uh...pleasure from another person until Emma's ready for you?"

"I have actually." Hook replied. "I think I will."

"Well that's..." Will began to say before he abruptly stopped talking and walking altogether.

"What's wrong mate?" Hook asked.

"I don't know." Will said. "I just got this bad feeling."

"About what?" Hook asked. "Zelena?"

"No." Will said. "About Ana."

"It's been months." Hook said. "You probably just miss her."

"No." Will said. "I just have a really bad feeling, like she's in trouble."

"She's the Queen of Wonderland. She can take care of herself." Hook said, hoping to ease Will's sorrow.

Will stared up into the clear, blue sky. He could only hope that nothing terrible really had happened to Anastasia.


	13. Sisters

Chapter 13: Sisters

Storybrooke

Still heartbroken over the death of her brother in law as well as her husband's monkey enslavement by the Wicked Witch, Alice pushed her daughter in a her baby carriage down Main Street, hoping to clear her mind and make herself feel better. Every time Alice looked at Sophia, she saw Cyrus. She had her father's hair and her mother's eyes. Amara had been surprisingly distant from Alice since the attack. She had instead been spending her time with Regina and Mr. Gold. Alice did not know the purpose of their meetings. It was Cyrus' brother Rafi who ended up spending more time with Alice. He mostly helped with the baby while they talked or walked around Storybrooke. Today however, Alice walked alone with her daughter.

Feeling that both her and the baby needed a little cheering up, Alice decided to go into the local ice cream store and have some ice cream. Alice walked up to the store and pulled the door open. She proceeded to hold it open with her foot while she positioned the carriage so that she could bring it inside as well. Unfortunately, Alice was having some difficulty with this. Soon enough the weight of the door was gone from Alice's foot. Confused, she turned to see that the blonde woman who worked at the store was holding the door open herself so that Alice could go inside.

"Thank you." Alice said.

"No trouble at all." The woman replied.

Alice repositioned herself and pushed the carriage into the store as the woman closed the door behind them. She then moved past Alice and made her way back behind the counter. They were the only ones in the store.

"I'd like two small scoops of chocolate ice cream in cups please." Alice said.

"That's no trouble either." She said.

"Thanks." Alice said.

As the woman began scooping the ice cream, she noticed the baby in the carriage.

"Your daughter is beautiful." She said.

"Thank you." Alice said.

"Does she have any siblings?" The woman asked. "Any sisters? I'm just curious."

"No." Alice said. "She's my only child."

"Not that it's any of my business," the woman said, "but I would consider having another child someday in the future. The love of siblings is the most precious gift you can give your child."

"Do you have any children?" Alice asked.

"Oh no." She replied. "But I do have two sisters."

"And I suppose you have a wonderful relationship with your sisters?" Alice politely asked, assuming she already knew the answer.

"Actually no." She replied, to Alice's surprise. "My sisters and I had a falling out quite some time ago. They didn't accept me, but things are getting better."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Alice said. "Do your sisters live in Storybrooke?"

"One does." She replied. "She moved here not too long ago and we've only had one conversation since then."

"What about your other sister?" Alice asked.

"She's lost I'm afraid," She replied, "but I'm certain she'll find her way back to me eventually."

"I'm sorry." Alice said. "I didn't mean to ask you those personal questions."

"It's not a problem at all." She said. "Do you have any sisters?"

"Yes." Alice replied. "I have two."

"And are they in Storybrooke?" She asked.

"No." Alice said. "It's very complicated. I have a younger sister back in England. I went away for a time after my mother died and when I came back, my father had married a woman named Sara and they had a daughter named Millie."

"Did you get along with Millie?" She asked.

"Yes," Alice said, "but Millie wasn't the problem. It was my father and stepmother. I had just lost the love of my life and they didn't understand that or believe me when I told them where I was."

"Which was where?" The woman asked.

"Wonderland." Alice said.

"That's a dangerous place for a young woman with a child." She commented.

"This was long before Sophia here was born." Alice said. "Wonderland is where her father and I met and fell in love. Now the Wicked Witch has him as her monkey."

"I'm terribly sorry." She said as she put the cups of ice cream on the counter. "These are on the house."

"It's alright." Alice said. "I can pay."

"It's my gift to you." The woman replied with a smile. "What about your other sister?"

"That's a bit of a sad story I'm afraid." Alice said. "I don't even know if she's alive."

"What happened?" She asked.

"I was not the first child of my parents. Technically, I was the second. My twin sister Victoria was born three minutes before me." Alice said.

"You have a twin?" She asked.

"I do," Alice said, "but as I remember she had brown hair, whereas I have blonde hair. That was the only way our parents could tell us apart."

"Where is Victoria now?" She asked.

"I don't know." Alice said. "I went to Wonderland for the first time when I was a little girl. When I came back, Victoria was the only one who believed me. Soon after that, Victoria mysteriously went missing. My family searched for her for an entire year until the police told us they were giving up the search. My family was devastated. I never saw her again."

"I'm so sorry." The woman said. "Well take your free ice cream and I hope you find your sisters. There's nothing that's more important."

"I'll keep that in mind." Alice said.

The two women smiled at each other before Alice took the ice cream and went over to the nearest table to eat it. The woman then went into the employee bathroom and looked into the mirror. In her reflection she saw herself smile. She knew that what the wizard said was bound to come true, once Elsa finally got to Storybrooke.


	14. Ice and Stone

Chapter 14: Ice and Stone

(*FLASHBACK TO JAFAR AND ELSA'S LAST ENCOUNTER*)

* * *

><p>Elsa stared menacingly at her two adversaries. Jafar and Amara were trapped in the castle entrance. An ice wall stood as a barrier between them and the exit, while Elsa stood in the center of the room, preparing to fight them. Amara held the genie's bottle.<p>

"You take care of her," Amara said, "and I'll break the ice."

Suddenly, Elsa thrusted her arms forward and unleashed a beam of ice magic at the two intruders. Jafar countered by thrusting his arms forward and unleashing a beam of fire at Elsa. Their two magic beams met in the middle and become locked. Jafar and Elsa tried to push their magic beams closer to their enemy, but met with little success. Amara had unleashed a beam of fire on the ice wall, causing it to begin to melt.

"No." Elsa yelled.

She then stopped sending her ice beam and jumped out of the way to avoid Jafar's Fire. Elsa then closed her eyes. Suddenly, the snow that had magically appeared in the room due to Elsa's rage became clumped together and formed a giant snow monster. The monster then ran at Jafar and Amara, who stopped attacking and ran out of the way. Amara was sure not to drop the bottle. Jafar had ran near Elsa, while the monster chased Amara out of the room and down the other halls of the castle.

"You should've let us leave." Jafar said.

"You never should've come to Arendelle." Elsa said.

Jafar and Elsa again threw magic beams of fire and ice and became deadlocked in battle. Meanwhile, Amara was speedily running through the halls of the castle, trying desperately to avoid capture by Elsa's giant snow monster. Every time she looked behind, she saw the beast and she could hear it's roars. Amara had grown tired from all the running and knew that she couldn't do it for much longer. So she found the closest door, opened it, ran inside, and slammed the door behind her. When Amara looked around in the particular room that she was in, she found that she was in the bedroom of Princess Anna. She knew this only because Anna was sitting on the nearby bed, crying.

"What are you doing here?" Anna asked.

Soon, the monster stood outside the door and roared loudly. It started to bang on the door profusely. Amara did not answer the princess and instead moved to the center of the room. Anna got up from her bed and joined her.

"Your sister sent a snow monster." Amara said. "How do I kill it?"

"Why should I tell you?" Anna asked.

Suddenly, the snow monster smashed the door open and walked inside. Amara, with one hand holding the genie's bottle, used her other hand to conjure a magic fireball and throw it at the creature. It hit the snow beast directly and weakened it. Seeing that this worked, Amara conjured more fire and threw it at the beast until it had completely melted. Amara then looked at Anna.

"You're coming with me."

Amara then waved her hand and consumed both herself and Anna in magic purple smoke. Meanwhile, Jafar and Elsa continued their battle. Each had grown tired and stopped sending their power magic beams at each other.

"Give up." Jafar said. "Fire melts ice."

"There is much more ice than fire in Arendelle." Elsa said.

Suddenly, Amara and Anna appeared at the other end of the room.

"Stop your attack," Amara said, "or I'll burn your sister."

"Anna." Elsa said. "I told you to go."

"It's not my fault." Anna said. "I hid, but she found me."

"Do we have a deal?" Amara asked.

"Yes." Elsa said after a moment of silent pause. "Leave Arendelle at once."

Amara summoned a fireball and threw it at then weak ice wall that blocked the door and shattered it to pieces. Amara, carrying the genie's bottle then exited the castle and disappeared in a puff of magic smoke. Jafar followed her, but turned around at the doorway to face Elsa and Anna.

"No one attacks me like that and gets away with it." Jafar said.

The dark wizard then looked at Anna and raised his arm. Soon, a cloud of gray smoke began to form around her feet and creep its way upwards until it consumed her completely.

"Stop!" Elsa yelled.

However, it was too late. When the smoke cleared, Anna had been transformed into a statue.

"Goodbye, your majesty." Jafar said before he too disappeared in a puff of magic smoke.

Elsa stepped in front of her stone sister and began to cry tears of sadness and anger. She didn't want to touch her, for fear that she may freeze the statue and make matters even worse. All Elsa could do was cry.


	15. Back to the Future

Chapter 15: Back to the Future

(*MEANWHILE IN THE PAST*)

* * *

><p>"No." Elsa said to Jafar as they debated inside Rumplestiltskin's dark vault. "We can't take a baby."<p>

"How else do you propose we get to the future?" Jafar asked. "It's the last ingredient we need."

"There has to be another way." Elsa said. "Won't taking someone's child disrupt the timeline anyway?"

"Who said we were taking a child?" Jafar asked.

"You said we need a baby." Elsa reminded.

"Yes I did." Jafar said. "I didn't say we need a human baby."

"If not human, then what?" Elsa asked.

"A baby unicorn." Jafar said. "They are magic and have a much more symbolic value of innocence than human babies."

"Why?" Elsa asked.

"Unicorns are endangered." Jafar asked. "Part of the reason is because they are hunted for their magic horns."

"That's terrible." Elsa said.

"They are peaceful creatures who hardly ever fight back, except in the defense of their children." Jafar said.

"Then how are we supposed to get a baby if it has a protective mother?" Elsa asked. By this point, Elsa had stopped questioning the ethics of their plan. She needed to get to the future. Jafar kept hinting that she'd find the fate of her sister there. This was the alternative to taking a human baby, so she sucked it up and went along with it.

"The other reason why unicorns are so endangered is because it is rare that the mother survives childbirth. The babies are often left alone and perish." Jafar said.

"What about the fathers?" Elsa asked.

"They are not particularly nurturing creatures." Jafar said. "They mate and then they leave. They prefer a solitary existence. I am going to take us to an area known for unicorn habitation. This is the time of year when the babies are born. If we're lucky we'll find one that's been born and with its mother dead. That baby will die anyway. We might as well use it."

"Ok." Elsa said.

"Really?" Jafar asked. "You're not going to lecture me about why it's wrong."

"I don't care as long as it gets me to my sister." Elsa said.

"How is dear Anna by the way?" Jafar asked. "I haven't seen her since our encounter back in Arendelle. You said the Queen of Hearts helped you reanimate her."

"I'm not telling you anything about her." Elsa said. "Let's hurry up and get this unicorn."

Jafar consumed them both in magic, purple smoke and brought them into the woods. They walked for thirty minutes in search of unicorns, but unfortunately found nothing. However, the eventually stumbled upon the sight of a newborn unicorn laying next to its dead mother. Elsa was saddened by the sight, but had to remind herself that it was going to die anyway.

"Perfect." Jafar said.

With a wave of his hands, Jafar, Elsa, and the unicorn were consumed by the magic purple smoke. The next thing Elsa saw when the smoke cleared was more trees and Jafar. There was no sight of any unicorns.

"What did you do?" Elsa said.

"The unicorn is back in the vault with the other ingredients." Jafar said.

"Where are we?" Elsa asked.

"In a different part of the forest that's more secluded." Jafar said. "No one can see what we're about to do."

Jafar then closed his eyes and extended his arms outwards. Soon, a large circle began to form on the ground next to them. Elsa watched as an intricate pattern formed within the circle. There were four distinct end points on the circle like a compass. Then, four puffs of purple smoke appeared on the four end points. Jafar had magically transported the ingredients to their various positions. The symbol of wisdom, Rumplesiltskin's gold brain, was on the northern end. The symbol of courage, Lancelot's sword, was on the eastern side. A symbol of love, Bo Peep's heart, was on the southern side. Last, a symbol of innocence, the unicorn, was on the western side. Soon, each of the ingredients began to glow, as bright, orange flames burst out of them and flowed towards the center of the circle. Elsa closed her eyes due to the brightness. When she opened them again, she couldn't see the ingredients anymore. In fact, they were no longer there. Neither was the designed circle made of dirt. A large, swirling orange portal had replaced them.

"Is this it?" Elsa asked.

"Yes." Jafar said. "It's our portal to the future. I couldn't have done it without you."

Elsa was saddened to think that she had helped this vile man in any way, but it was the only way to find her sister again. So, she merely smiled at him.

"We just jump through." Elsa told herself.

"Do you have any more questions before we do this?" Jafar said.

"No." Elsa said. "I just want to get Anna back."

Jafar nodded at her. Then, the two of them jumped into the orange portal, which closed behind them. After it closed, there was no circle, or ingredients, or any evidence that the portal ever existed, but of course it had. Jafar and Elsa felt like they were falling through a swirling orange vortex on their way to Storybrooke.


	16. Free the Beast

Chapter 16: Free the Beast

(*PRESENT DAY*)

* * *

><p>Wonderland<p>

The White Rabbit sat happily in his home with his wife and two children eating breakfast at the table. He had escaped the castle while Zelena and the Caterpillar were talking to the White Queen. His size enabled him to slip away unnoticed. The first thing he did was go back to be with his family.

"Did they do it?" Mrs. Rabbit asked. "Is our Queen dead?"

"I don't know." The White Rabbit said. "I didn't stay to find out. I saw my opportunity to leave. No ones attention was on me. So, I left."

"I'm glad you're safe," Mrs Rabbit said, "but I'd still like to know what's going to happen to Wonderland."

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

"Who could that be?" The White Rabbit asked.

"Don't answer it." Mrs Rabbit said. "The last time you answered the door, the Caterpillar took you away. We don't know what's out there."

"If it was something that dark and evil, I doubt they'd knock." The White Rabbit said. "I'll be right back."

The White Rabbit then walked over to the door and opened it. He suddenly found himself staring up at the green skinned Zelena, who stared angrily at him. The White Rabbit promptly shut the door and locked it. He turned back around to see his family, but instead found himself in the forest surrounded by trees. Soon, Zelena appeared in a puff of green smoke.

"You shouldn't have left, rabbit." Zelena said. "You honestly thought you could escape me?"

"It was worth a shot." The White Rabbit said.

"Not to me." Zelena said. "I need you."

"Why?" The Rabbit asked. "Why am I so crucial to you? You have those magic slippers. You don't need me just so you can travel to other worlds."

"Has it ever occurred to you that maybe you have other uses?" She asked.

"No." The White Rabbit replied. "Everyone only needs me when they want o go somewhere else."

"I need you to help reunite me with my family." Zelena said.

"How?" The White Rabbit asked.

"Later." Zelena said. "I'm leaving Wonderland today, but not without you. You and I have one more stop to make before we leave."

"Where are we going?" The White Rabbit asked.

"To free the Jabberwocky." Zelena replied.

* * *

><p>High in the skies of Wonderland, a large mountain like structure floated around. It had been built by Jafar for the purpose of holding prisoners where they could not escape. Fortunately for Wonderland, this is also where the Jabberwocky had been trapped for the past nine months. As part of the White Queen's securing the safety of her people, she assigned hundreds of guards to this floating prison to ensure that the Jabberwocky could not escape and that no one who wanted to free her could even come close. During that time however, Anastasia was the most powerful person in Wonderland. Now, Zelena was coming and she had enough power to take on these soldiers and free her old friend.<p>

Zelena wondered what would happen when she finally found the Jabberwocky again. They hadn't left off on a good note. Last time they saw each other, they were working together as female villains against Jafar and Peter Pan. Both Zelena and Jafar wanted control of the three genies. However, Zelena controlled one, while Jafar controlled the other two. Jafar saw that they had to cast the spell together while they shared control. Otherwise, they'd have to go through a long, tiresome series of trying to get the other to use their wishes. The four villains met in the main prison room that had a long ledge, leading up to a series of hanging cages that hung over a black abyss. In order to gain Zelena's trust, Jafar magically stopped Pan's heart from beating and threw his dead corpse down into that black pit. Then, Jafar used the Vorpal Blade to pin the Jabberwocky against one of the prison walls. She was trapped there. Zelena made no effort to free the Jabberwocky. Instead, she disappeared with Jafar and cast the three genie spell.

Zelena now appeared at the front gates with the White Rabbit. The White Queen's guards were warned about the Wicked Witch and rushed to fight her. However, her magic was much stronger than their swords. Instead of killing them, she turned all the guards into goldfish and let them flop around on the floor. Using magic, Zelena opened the gates and entered the prison followed by the White Rabbit. Every guard that came to attack her was turned into a goldfish. Now, Zelena entered the part of the prison that held the Jabberwocky. It was just as she remembered it. The creature was pinned to the farthest wall from the door by a sword. Zelena walked across the ledge to get as close as possible to the Jabberwocky. She looked down and into the deep blackness as she walked, wondering what had happened to Peter Pan's body.

"Hello Zelena." The Jabberwocky said. "Have you come to betray me again?"

"No." Zelena said. "I've come to make amens for my actions. I'm going to free you."

"Why?" The Jabberwoxky asked. "Surely you know what I could do to you."

"Yes I do, but I know you won't." Zelena said. "Perhaps 'freeing' was the wrong word. I should say that I'm recruiting you."

"For your attack on Storybrooke." The Jabberwocky said.

"I forgot you could read minds." Zelena said.

"I cannot read your mind." The white haired woman said. "I can sense your fear. You are afraid that your attack on Storybrooke will fail and that you'll lose your chance at revenge for the second time."

"So help me." Zelena said. "The people of Storybrooke will be extremely afraid when they find out that we're there. It'll be like a buffet for you to feast upon. However, you must understand that I will keep the Vorpal Blade until the attack is done. Then I will give it to you and you will have your freedom."

"I can tell that you're being honest." The Jabberwocky said.

"So do we have a deal?" Zelena asked.

"Yes." The Jabberwocky said. "Now please release me."

The Wicked Witch then extended her arm and focused on the blade. Soon, the blade flew out of the Jabberwocky and into the witch's hand. The Jabberwocky then started falling into the black pit. Zelena used her other arm to magically levitate the creature and bring her over to the ledge. Zelena then made the blade disappear.

"Remember." Zelena said. "It's mine until the deed is done."

"Am I really the only other person you plan to take to Storybrooke?" The Jabberwocky asked.

"Of course not." Zelena said. "Recruiting the others will be a lot more work. I'll show you."

Zelena the extended her arm over the black pit and concentrated. She stood there in silence with her hand over the ledge for two solid minutes.

"What are you doing?" The Jabberwocky asked.

"Be quiet." Zelena warned. "I need to focus."

After another two minutes, Zelena could see something rising out of the pit. She was pleased when the body of Peter Pan finally rose above them and levitated before their eyes. However, there was something peculiar about Pan. He had been killed over nine months ago, but you couldn't tell. His body had no signs of physical decay and his skin was not pale. He looked like he was sleeping more than dead.

"That's impossible." The Jabberwocky said. "I watched Jafar kill him."

"You watched Jafar stop his heart." Zelena said. "Who said anything about death?"

"Look at him." The Jabberwocky said. "You're levitating his lifeless corpse."

"I am levitating his corpse." Zelena said. "Does it really look that lifeless to you?"

"How are we and a corpse going to attack Storybrooke?" The Jabberwocky asked.

"We're going to revive him completely." Zelena said. "He'll want revenge just as badly as I do. We'll need him."

"How?" The creature asked.

"That's where our good friend the White Rabbit comes in." Zelena said as she turned to the rabbit. "Dig us a whole to Neverland. Now."

The White Rabbit obeyed and conjured a swirling blue vortex in the ground. Zelena threw Pan's body in first. Then, she and the Jabberwocky jumped down, followed by the White Rabbit himself. The four of them were falling closer and closer to Neverland.


	17. The Queen of Hearts

Chapter 17: The Queen of Hearts

(*FLASHBACK TO ARENDELLE*)

* * *

><p>Elsa sat on her bed in her chambers. The guards had helped her move Anna into the room where they could be together. It had been two hours since Jafar and Amara invaded the castle, took the genie's bottle, and turned Anna into a statue. Elsa stared at her stone sister. By now, she had stopped crying and began focusing on how to change her back to normal, something she could not do herself with ice magic. So, she sent a soldier to the rock trolls with a royal decree to summon Grand Pabbie. She hoped his troll magic could so something. If he couldn't do anything himself, he would at least know what could be done to save her. Elsa continued to wait patiently in her bedroom until she heard a knock in the door.<p>

"Your majesty." The guard said from the other side of the door. "Grand Pabbie is here as you requested."

"Send him in." Elsa said.

The door suddenly opened. Then a small, old rock troll entered the room and shut the door behind him.

"Oh dear." Grand Pabbie said as he saw what had happened to the princess.

"Can you help her?" Elsa asked.

"I'm afraid not." He replied. "In fact, there is no one in Arendelle with the power to undo what has been done to your sister."

Elsa wanted to cry again, but held herself together and continued to talk to the rock troll.

"What about outside of Arendelle?" Elsa asked. "I will go wherever I must to save Anna."

"Across the sea is the land of Mist Haven. In this land there are two people who could help you: The Dark One and The Evil Queen. However, the Dark One is a dangerous man and requires deals that come at a price. The Evil Queen may help you, but the Dark One would certainly find out. He has a history with the royal family of Arendelle. It would be best to avoid Mist Haven." Grand Pabbie said.

"Is there anyone else?" Elsa asked.

"There is a boy named Peter Pan on Neverland. He has the power to change your sister's state. However, it is also risky because he does not take too kindly to girls on his island." Grand Pabbie said.

"Are those my only options?" Elsa asked.

"No." Grand Pabbie said. "There are two more and they are the least risky of all, but still very dangerous. In Oz, the Wicked Witch of the West has taken power, but she is wicked and evil as her name suggests. There is also a woman in Wonderland known as the Queen of Hearts. She is just as evil as the Wicked Witch, but she is slightly less powerful. You have the best chance of saving your sister and making it back to Arendelle alive if you seek help from her."

"How will I get to Wonderland?" Elsa asked.

Grand Pabbie then extended his hand and un-clenched his fist, revealing two small, bright green beans in his palm.

"These beans will allow you to transport from one realm to another. Just think about where you want to go and the bean will open a portal and take you there." He said.

"Thank you." Elsa said as she took the beans.

"I must warn you again." Grand Pabbie said. "The Queen of Hearts is evil. I am only sending you to her because all the other options are even worse. You must be careful."

"I will." Elsa said. "I can never repay you for this."

"Anna is to be my daughter in law some day." Grand Pabbie said. "You do not owe me anything. I will leave you to it. Good luck my Queen."

Grand Pabbie then left the room and shut the door behind him. Without wasting another second, Elsa threw the first bean on the ground as she thought of the Queen of Hearts. Soon, a large swirling green portal opened up. Elsa pushed the statue of Anna into the portal. Elsa took a deep breath after she watched her sister fall into the portal before jumping in after her. The portal then closed behind her.

* * *

><p>Wonderland<p>

The next thing Elsa knew was that she was on the ground. When she looked up, she saw Anna's statue standing upright in front of her and four men, wearing red and black clothes with a heart insignia, were pointing spears at her from four sides.

"The Queen commands you to stand." One of the guards said to her.

Elsa managed to get on her feet. From here, she could see past Anna. The portal had taken them directly to the Queen's court. The Queen of Hearts sat on her throne a few yards away. She had lifted her mask so that Elsa could see her face.

"Who are you?" The Queen of Hearts asked.

"I am Elsa, Queen of Arendelle, and this is my sister Anna." Elsa said.

"You are a Queen?" Cora asked.

"Yes." Elsa said.

Cora then gestured for her guards to move away from Elsa. The Queen of Hearts had respect for anyone who held power.

"What are you doing here Queen Elsa?" Cora asked.

"I've come to seek your help." Elsa said. "My sister was turned to stone by a dark sorcerer. I come seeking your help in changing her back to normal."

"Do you not have your own magic?" The Queen curiously asked.

"I have ice powers, which I can't use to change Anna from stone to flesh." Elsa said.

"How unique." Cora commented. "Why would you come all the way to Wonderland? Surely there are powerful practitioners of magic in your own realm."

"I was heavily advised to seek our your assistance." Elsa said. "I am told that the Dark One has a history with my family and that he makes deals that come at a price. I also did not seek help from the Evil Queen for fear that the Dark One would find out. I was also told of magic users in Neverland and Oz, but I came to Wonderland because it seemed like my best chance of saving my sister. That's all I want."

"How did you get here?" Cora asked.

"With a magic bean." Elsa replied. "I have one more to take me back to Arendelle after my sister has been saved."

"You love your sister, don't you?" Cora asked.

"Of course." Elsa replied.

"Oh child." Cora said. "Love is weakness. You are a Queen with powers like no other. I can see that your sister is holding you back. Let me take you under my wing and we'll go back to the Enchanted Forest and destroy Regina and Rumplestiltskin."

"No." Elsa said. "Love is what makes me strong. Please reanimate my sister and we'll be on our way."

"Queen Elsa." Cora said. "You came here because you didn't want to make a deal with the Dark One. Now, you must make a deal with me. I will change your sister back if you give me your second bean."

"Then we'll be trapped here forever." Elsa said.

"Do you see what I'm telling you?" Cora said. "You'd abandon your kingdom and people just to save your sister. You should never give up power."

"Then why do you want the bean?" Elsa asked. "Why would you leave all this power in Wonderland?"

"Revenge." Cora said. "Do we have a deal?"

Elsa paused for a moment to think and then she looked at her sister.

"Yes." Elsa said. "You must change Anna first. That was the entire reason I came here."

"Fair enough." Cora said.

The Queen of Hearts then extended her arm. Soon, a gray mist formed at the base of the statue and gradually worked its way up until it had consumed the entire statue. When the mist cleared, Anna had been turned back into a normal human.

"Elsa." Anna said. "What happened? Where are we?"

"In Wonderland." Cora said. "Now give me the bean."

"No." Elsa said.

Elsa then extended her arm, closed her eyes, and unleashed an icy blast. She spun around so that the ice would hit everyone. When Elsa opened her eyes, all the Queen's guards were frozen, but she was nowhere to be seen. Without wasting time, Elsa threw the second bean on the ground and thought of Arendelle. Soon, a large swirling green portal opened. Then, the Queen of Hearts appeared in a puff of purple smoke on her throne again.

"We had a deal!" Cora yelled as giant balls of fire formed on her hands.

"Jump!" Elsa shouted to Anna.

The Queen then threw her fireballs at the to girls. Elsa and Anna jumped into the portal just in time to avoid the fire. The portal then closed behind them. The Queen of Hearts screamed in outrage.

* * *

><p>Arendelle<p>

"What happened to Jafar and Amara and the bottle?" Anna asked Elsa as they walked through the halls of the castle.

"They got away." Elsa said.

"Hopefully they won't come back." Anna said. "Thank you for going all the way to Wonderland just to save me."

"I would go anywhere to save you." Elsa said. "I also hope you're right. I don't know what I'd do if I ever saw Jafar again."


	18. The Snow Queen

Chapter 18: The Snow Queen

(*PRESENT DAY*)

* * *

><p>Storybrooke<p>

In the forest outside Storybrooke, in the darkness of the night, a large, orange portal opened. Soon, Jafar and Elsa erupted out of the portal and landed on their feet in the dirt. The glowing portal closed behind them, leaving the two time travelers alone in the dark forest.

"Did it work?" Elsa asked. "Are we in the future?"

"Yes." Jafar said. "Now that you've helped me, I will uphold my end of the deal."

Jafar then extended his hand. On the ground next to Elsa, the magic urn used to trap her, appeared in a puff of magic smoke.

"Thank you." Elsa said. "What shall we do now?"

"There is no we anymore." Jafar said. "We agreed to go our separate ways once we got here."

"You would leave me all alone in a strange land and in a different time?" Elsa asked. "Even after everything we've been through?"

"Yes." Jafar said before he disappeared in a puff of magic smoke.

Elsa started walking and turned back towards the urn once she had gotten a few feet away. She then released a magic ice blast, powerful enough to destroy the urn. She watched it's broken remains for a moment and wondered how it was that she came to be trapped in there. There was still so much she did not remember. So, she kept walking through the forest. Eventually, she came upon a black road with a yellow line running down the center of it. This seemed strange to her. Apparently the roads in this world were different. She wondered what else would be different as well. Elsa walked down the road until she saw a road sign that read "Storybrooke: 1 Mile". Seeing this as a good sign, Elsa proceeded to walk the mile into Storybrooke.

* * *

><p>One second, Jafar was talking to Elsa, and the next, he had transported himself onto Main Street in Storybrooke. It was night. Everyone in the town had gone to sleep until morning. All the stores on Storybrooke's commercial street were closed, except for one. Jafar saw that the lights in the ice cream store were still on. He could see a blonde woman walking around through the window. So, he walked over to the store and open the door.<p>

"Hello." The blonde woman said. "How can I help you?"

"I need some information." Jafar said. "You're going to give it to me."

"That's no way to address a lady." She replied.

Jafar then raised his arm and consequently levitated the woman. In Jafar's experience, when one is levitated, they become scared and are more willing to comply. However, this woman's face remained unchanged.

"Tell me what I need to know." Jafar said.

"Someone should teach you some manners." The woman said.

The women then thrusted her arms forward and sent a magic ice beam at Jafar, who was surprised that he found another person with ice magic. Jafar disappeared in a puff of smoke to avoid the blast, which hit the door, freezing it shut. With Jafar gone, the blonde woman dropped back to the ground and landed on her feet. Jafar reappeared in the same spot he was previously standing in.

"You must be Ingrid." Jafar said. "I've read about you and Arendelle. Your sister didn't get rid of everything."

"No one's called me that in a long time. I went by Sara while I was here, just a cover of course. Who are you?" Ingrid asked.

"I'm Jafar." The dark sorcerer replied.

"So you're not dead." Ingrid said.

"Of course not." Jafar said.

"After Regina undid Pan's curse and brought us all back here, she told everyone that Zelena had been turned into a statue and would be her prisoner. She also said that an evil wizard named Jafar was trapped in the past and was most likely dead." Ingrid said.

"She clearly lied to you." Jafar said.

"So where were you all this time?" Ingrid said.

"I was trapped in the past. It took some time, but I cast a spell that opened a portal and brought me to the future." Jafar said.

"You performed such a feat by yourself?" Ingrid said.

"No." Jafar said. "I had help, but we've gone our separate ways. You said that Zelena was a statue?"

"Not anymore." Ingrid said. "Someone freed her. Just last week she attacked the town. She killed three people and turned many others into flying monkeys. Then she vanished. Mr Gold, Regina, and Amara have been looking for her ever since, but no ones been able to find her."

"Amara?" Jafar asked. "She lives in Storybrooke now?"

"Yes." Ingrid said.

"Did anyone else move here after Regina undid the curse?" Jafar asked.

"Robin Hood and his family." Ingrid said. "Then I think just Amara and her family, but they're really broken up now. Amara's son Cyrus got married to his fiancé Alice and they have beautiful daughter, but Amara's oldest son was one of Zelena's victims and her son Cyrus became one of her monkeys."

It did bring Jafar some pleasure to know that Amara and Alice were suffering, but it did put a fork in his plan for revenge to know that two of Amara's sons were gone.

"I do apologize for attacking you." Jafar said. "I'd like your help."

"With what?" Ingrid asked.

"I have a plan for revenge on everyone who has wronged me, including Zelena." Jafar said.

"No." Ingrid said. "Revenge will not get you anywhere. I understand being wronged by the people closest to you, but instead of getting revenge on them I sought a new life for myself with new people that will love me."

"Please. The people who want to stop me are too powerful all together. I need someone of your abilities to help." Jafar said.

"I said no." Ingrid repeated.

"What if I told you that there was something I could do for you?" Jafar asked.

"Like what?" Ingrid asked.

"The person that I traveled to the future with was your niece Elsa." Jafar said. "She's here in Storybrooke."

"You've brought Elsa back to me?" Ingrid questioned.

"Yes." Jafar replied.

Ingrid was so delighted. It seemed now that Elsa and Emma had come to Storybrooke, her happy ending could begin. So, she decided to repay Jafar for bringing Elsa to her. After all, if her own plans succeeded, it wouldn't matter who survived Jafar's rage, for everyone would be dead anyway.

"Then I will help you." Ingrid said. "Where is Elsa?"

"I'm sure she'll be along soon. She was in a rush to try and find her sister." Jafar said.

"Of course." Ingrid said with disapproval. "Well that complicates things, but I'm sure everything will still turn out fine."

"She doesn't know what you did to Arendelle or where Anna is." Jafar said. "I won't say anything."

"I appreciate that." Ingrid said. "If I'm going to do this, I might as well be more comfortable." With a snap of her fingers, Ingrid was consumed by white smoke. When it cleared, she was wearing a long, white dress. "My sisters and I used to joke that in this dress I looked like TheQueen of Snow."

"The Snow Queen." Jafar said. "I like the sound of that."

* * *

><p>Elsa walked down Main Street in Storybrooke after having walked a mile just to get there. She saw that all the lights in the buildings were off except for one that was further down the street. She decided to walk towards it and talk to whoever was in there. However, she saw the door open and Jafar step out with a blonde woman. Elsa was recently reminded that Jafar was her enemy. So, she ran into the first building she could find to avoid him seeing her. This building just happened to be Mr. Gold's pawn shop. Elsa did not know where she was. It was dark in the room, with the only light shining through the windows from the street lights outside. Elsa curiously walked around, inspecting the various items in the shop. She stopped when she came to the front desk and found a particular snowflake necklace there. She picked it up and instantly recognized it as the one she gave Anna a long time ago.<p>

"Don't worry Anna." Elsa said as she picked up the necklace. "I will find you."

Elsa then walked out of the building and back into the street. Jafar and the blonde woman were gone and the lights in the building they were in were turned off. Elsa decided that the necklace was proof that Anna was in Storybrooke. So she turned back to walk the way she came from. She would go back to the open road. She was determined to make sure that no one left Storybrooke until she had found her beloved sister.


	19. The Dream

Chapter 19: The Dream

Storybrooke

The stars and moon twinkled in the night sky. Rafi sat alone on a bench in the park where Taj was murdered and Cyrus was taken. It was late, but Rafi couldn't sleep, no matter how hard he tried. His family was broken. His mother was spending more time with Regina and Mr. Gold. Rafi tried to spend more time with Alice and Sophia, but he could never fill the void left by his brother. He decided to take a late night stroll and ended up sitting down in the park. Suddenly Captain Hook sat down on the bench with him.

"What are you doing here?" Rafi asked, sounding very surprised to see his old friend. He and Hook had once been genies under Jafar and Zelena's captivity.

"Probably the same thing you are." Hook said. "I had a lot on my mind and I couldn't sleep."

"It's been a long week." Rafi said.

Hook then took his one good hand and held Rafi's. Then, he looked into Rafi's eyes.

"It's all going to work out." Hook said. "Zelena will be stopped and Cyrus will be returned to you."

"How?" Rafi asked. "We can't even find Zelena."

"I've learned from the Charmings that you can't ever give up hope." Hook said. "If you stop believing that something will happen, then it never will."

They were close now and Hook could feel Rafi's breath. It was a curious coincidence. Hook was looking for someone to have "fun" with while Emma mourned Neal and here was Rafi, whose affections for men were known to everyone in the town, though no one thought anything of it. Back in the Enchanted Forest, Hook had a wild fling with a man. Of course, he was incredibly drunk at the time. Even though Hook preferred the company of women, he had to admit that the one night in the Enchanted Forest was not bad at all. Rafi was a handsome man after all. Feeling desperate at this point for another's physical affection he leaned in to kiss Rafi, but the former genie backed away.

"What are you doing?" Rafi asked.

"I'm sorry." Hook said.

"You didn't do anything wrong." Rafi said. "I just thought you were in love with Emma Swan."

"Is it really that obvious?" Hook asked.

"Yes." Rafi said.

"If you really don't want to," Hook said, "I can leave."

"Don't." Rafi said. "If you're really open to it..."

Hook didn't let him finish. He leaned forward again and kissed him just politely on the lips.

"How was that?" Hook asked.

Rafi didn't answer. Instead, he grabbed Hooks face and pulled it closer to his own, and started kissing the pirate passionately.

* * *

><p>It was the strangest thing. One minute, Will was in his bed in his apartment in Storybrooke. The next minute, he was in Anastasia's bed in the royal chambers of the Wonderland Castle. However, she was not there. He was alone in the room. It was night and the room was dimly lit by candles. As Will looked around more, he discovered that he wasn't wearing a shirt. He tried to make sense of the situation, until suddenly, the door opened. In walked Anastasia. She wore a short, white night dress. Her golden hair flowed freely and she stared at Will.<p>

"Ana?" Will asked. "Is that you?"

"I've missed you Will." She said seductively as she stared to walk towards the bed. "Your heart was here in Wonderland the whole time. I think it's time we put it back in."

Will didn't know where his heart was, but he could practically feel it beating heavily. He guessed what would happen next and became thrilled. He didn't even question that this entire situation didn't make any sense. Anastasia walked closer to the bed until she suddenly stopped moving. All parts of her, even her hair, were motionless.

"Ana?" Will asked.

Then, a puff of magic green smoke appeared next to Anastasia, revealing the Wicked Witch.

"Hello Will." Zelena said. "I'm afraid you won't be getting that tonight, or any night. At least not from dear Anastasia. Wonderland and all its people are mine, including the White Queen here. This is my bed now and I'm going to lay in it. You can leave if you want, or you can stay and I can show you what a real woman can do."

* * *

><p>Will woke up heavily breathing. It had all been a dream. He was still in his apartment in Storybrooke, but it all felt so real. It must have been real. He's had a bad feeling about Anastasia for a few days now and this dream confirmed it. She was in danger. That settled it. No more waiting around. With or without his heart, Will was going back to Wonderland to save his one true love. He didn't waste any time. Will jumped right out of bed, put on proper cloths, and left his apartment building to take a late night walk through Storybrooke.<p>

Will soon found himself walking down Main Street, where everything had been closed for the night. As Will passed the ice cream shop, he was confused by what appeared to be the sight of ice frozen along the door. There was no one inside and the lights were out. However, he did not bother his mind with these thoughts for too long and continued walking. Will eventually came to Mr. Gold's Pawn Shop. Here, he would find his portal to Wonderland. He opened the door and walked in, but was surprised to find Belle, Mrs. Gold, standing there alone in the dark.

"What are you doing here?" Will asked.

"Rumple is out looking for Zelena. I got a notification on my phone saying that the silent alarm went off. Someone's been here. I decided to check it out for myself, but there's no one here now." Belle replied. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh..." Will said. "Well...I was just...passing through and I decided to have a chat with Mr. Gold."

"As I said he's not here." Belle said. "What did you want to talk about? We're married. Anything you can tell him, you can tell me."

"Oh it's nothing important." Will said.

"I know you're lying." Belle said. "Please just tell me why you're really here. Keep in mind when you answer that my husband is the Dark One."

"I had a dream." Will said. "Ana's in danger. I know it. This dream felt too real. It must be magic or something."

"What do you want Rumple to do about it?" Belle said. "We don't have a way to get to Wonderland."

"Yes you do." Will said. "I know it's here. I saw it in the back room when I was in here looking for my heart a few months ago."

"What are you talking about?" Belle asked.

"There's a looking glass in the back room." Will said. "I need it to go to Wonderland."

"Rumple wouldn't want to." Belle said. "He's to focused on finding Zelena to go to Wonderland."

"I don't want his help." Will said. "I need to do this alone."

"No you don't." Belle said. "Let me help you. Rumple's been so determined to find Zelena ever since she killed Neal. I never see him anymore and I want to do something to help someone since Rumple won't let me help him. Besides, if Rumple found out you stole from him, you wouldn't like the results."

"If I let you help me, you won't tell him." Will said.

"Absolutely." Belle replied.

"Ok." He said. "Can we go now."

"Not yet." Belle said before she ran off into the back room. After a few moments, she reappeared with a small mirror in her hands. This was the magic looking glass.

"Now can we go." Will asked.

"Still no." Belle said. "We don't know what dangers are in Wonderland. We're going to need magic to help us."

"If only we were in a room filled with magical items." Will sarcastically said.

"We need a magical person." Belle said. "We need someone to fight off any danger."

"That's probably smart," Will said, "considering that Zelena's probably there."

"What?" Belle asked. "She's not in Storybrooke?"

"She was in my dream." Will said. "That doesn't mean she's there for sure,."

"What was she doing?" Belle asked.

"I don't want to talk about it." Will said. "Who are we going to get to help us if Mr. Gold, Regina, and Amara are all looking for Zelena?"

"Someone who came here when Regina undid Pan's curse." Belle asked.

"Just tell me who already." Will said. "I'm not a good guesser."

"Glinda." Belle said.

* * *

><p>Elsa walked all the way back onto the road until she saw a red line in the road, signaling that this was the town line. She stared at the open road beyond the line.<p>

"Nobody leaves until I find Anna." Elsa said with passion.

Elsa then extended her hands, closed her eyes and focused. For magic of this magnitude, she needed her concentration. Elsa heard the familiar sound of ice crackling. When she opened her eyes, she saw a giant, thick, ice wall begin to form. However, more and more ice started to form on the nearby trees and even on the road. This had not been her intention. Elsa struggled yet again to control her powers. It seemed like if she did not get them under control soon, Storybrooke would freeze and all hope of finding Anna would be ruined.


	20. Neverland

Chapter 20: Neverland

Neverland

On Skull Rock, an island shaped like a human skull just off the coast of the main island of Neverland, a swirling, blue hole began to open up. Soon, Zelena, the Jabberwocky, the White Rabbit, and Peter Pan's corpse arrived and landed on the ground. Zelena noted that the rabbit had taken them directly inside the island and was pleased. They were surrounded by rocks in what appeared to be a cavelike setting, but of course this was no ordinary rock structure. In the center of the room was a large hour glass, with a large amount of sand in the bottom part of the class and a tiny bit of sand in the upper part of the glass. However, the sand in the top glass was not falling to the bottom. It had somehow become frozen, such that neither magic nor gravity could make it fall.

"What is that hourglass for?" The Jabberwocky asked.

"It's Pan's life." Zelena said. "When he first came to Neverland, this hourglass was created and the sand represented the time that he would have to live. Only with the heart of the truest believer could he live after the sand ran out. However, he was killed by Jafar before the sand finished falling. The sand is his natural life, which did not run its natural course because he was murdered. It appears that because of this, the sand stopped moving. The sand at the top is the remainder of his natural life. It is the days that the magic of Neverland granted him that he was never able to have because of Jafar. That's why his body was preserved. He died months ago, but there are no signs of decay or paleness on his body at all."

"Let me guess." The Jabberwocky said. "We can use the sand in the top of the hourglass to bring him back to life."

"Exactly." Zelena said. "Just leave it to me and make sure the rabbit doesn't escape. We'll need him for what comes next."

"Which is what exactly?" The White Rabbit asked.

"One step at a time." Zelena said.

Zelena then raised her hand at the hourglass and clenched her fingers into a fist. Simultaneously, the glass in the upper portion shattered completely and the glowing sand within it levitated. Zelena then moved the sand over the Pan's body so that it hovered above it. Then, she dropped the sand on him. After a few moments, Pan's body began to glow brightly. After a few more minutes, his eyes opened and he started grasping for air. Once he became accustomed to normal breathing again, he stood up and became confused. When last he was alive, he was working with Jafar against Zelena and the Jabberwocky.

"What's going on?" Pan asked.

"I've brought you back to life." Zelena said. "However, I must warn you that it won't last long. There wasn't very much sand in the top of the hourglass. You probably only have a few days before you die again."

"Why did you bring me back?" Pan asked.

"Allow me to catch you up." Zelena said. "After Jafar killed you, he and I casted the three genies spell and got ultimate power. We were both defeated. I was turned to a statue and I'm told that Jafar is trapped in the past. I was later freed and now I want revenge on Storybrooke. I need a small army of magical people who hate my enemies as much as I do. You have just as much reason to hate them as anybody. So, I need you to join me."

"What if I refuse?" Pan asked.

"That would be unwise." Zelena said. "You'll be dead in a few days and the only thing that can save you is in Storybrooke."

"You mean Henry's heart?" Pan asked. "Regina protected it with magic. There's no way I can even get to it."

"Regina's spell can be broken by the Dark One's dagger." Zelena said. "If you can get it from your son, then you can break Regina's spell and save yourself."

"Alright then." Pan said. "I'll join you. When can we leave?"

"Soon," Zelena said, "but we have to resurrect one more person before we leave Neverland."

"Who?" The Jabberwocky asked.

"My mother." Zelena said.


	21. Frozen

Chapter 21: Frozen

Storybrooke

Hook and Rafi started walking alone in the park. They had both managed to cheer each other up a little. However, it soon started snowing lightly.

"Where'd this come from?" Hook asked.

"I can't believe it's snowing." Rafi said.

"How do you even know about snow?" Hook asked. "I thought Agrabah was a desert."

"It is." Rafi said. "When I was a genie, my bottle ended up in Arendelle for a time before Jafar and my mother took me away. While I was there, the Queen of Arendelle had the power to make it snow."

Suddenly, Hook's cell phone began to ring. He picked it up out of his pocket to find that it was David who was calling. It seemed strange that David would want to talk at all. Nevertheless, Hook answered the call.

"Hello?" Hook said to David.

Rafi waited patiently next to Hook while he talked to David. They continued to walk while Hook talked on the phone. For Rafi, the night had taken an unexpected turn when Hook sat down on the park bench earlier. He didn't expect the pirate to start kissing him. Hook was in love with Emma Swan and everyone knew it. So why had he done this tonight? After a few minutes, Hook got off the phone.

"What did David want?" Rafi asked.

"He said there's an emergency with Emma." Hook said. "There's an ice wall on the town line. Emma somehow got trapped inside with a woman named Elsa."

"It's her." Rafi said. "She's the one I was telling you about. The Queen of Arendelle with the ice powers. Her name was Elsa. This can't be a coincidence."

"Tell me she's not evil." Hook said. "That's the last thing we need right now."

"She wasn't back then." Rafi said. "I hope that hasn't changed."

"I have to go." Hook said.

"It's ok." Rafi said. "Go save her."

"I'm sorry." Hook said. "I know you're confused, mate. I'll explain everything later, after I save Emma."

Rafi simply nodded. Then Hook dashed off. Soon, the snow started to fall harder and faster. It seemed that if it did not stop soon, Storybrooke would be consumed in a blizzard.

* * *

><p>Ingrid and Jafar walked through the forest in the snow.<p>

"Is this your doing?" Jafar asked. "Or is it Elsa?"

"A little bit of both." Ingrid replied. "Will you tell me why you've asked me to take you to Regina's vault?"

"I'd like to take something from inside the vault." Jafar replied.

"I understand that." Ingrid said. "I want to know what your plans are. I've agreed to help you, so you might as well share them with me."

"I'm looking for a very particular wand." Jafar said. "It's special because it can recreate any magic that has ever been done."

"What magic are you hoping to recreate?" Ingrid asked.

"Hook, Rafi, and Cyrus were all genies at one point." Jafar said. "I need the wand to turn them back into genies so I can cast the three genies spell again. I had ultimate power before and I want it back."

"You'll need a second magic user to cast the spell with you." Ingrid said. "It won't be me."

"Why not?" Jafar asked.

"I have no interest in ultimate power. Emma and Elsa are all I need." Ingrid said.

"With ultimate power, you can break the laws of magic." Jafar said. "You can make them love you."

"I don't want to force them to love me." Ingrid said. "Then it wouldn't be real. Once I give them their memories back they'll understand, but not until they're ready."

"Fine." Jafar said. "I'm sure I'll find someone else sooner or later, but I need the genies first. I'll have to get Cyrus back from Zelena."

"We're here." Ingrid said as they walked up to the snowy steps of Regina's vault.

With the two of them focussing their magic, they were able to open the door and walk right in. Jafar and Ingrid walked around the halls and rooms separately, searching for the special wand. Eventually, Jafar found it and the two of them met up at the entrance. Ingrid noticed how the white wand seemed to sparkle against the night and the snow. Jafar then used the wand re-close Regina's vault so that she'd have no idea that anyone had broken in.

"Thank you for your help Ingrid." Jafar said.

"Now I need your help." Ingrid said. "I need a mirror from Regina's office."

"Then we'll get it." Jafar said. "After that, we'll find Zelena, kill her, and take Cyrus."


	22. The Good Witch of the South

Chapter 22: The Good Witch of the South

Will and Belle trudged through the snow back to Will's apartment building. It was starting to snow quite hard, not unusual for a New England winter. However, this snow had literally come out of nowhere and it seemed like there was no chance of stopping it. Yet that was not their concern. Belle said she was going to lead Will to Glinda so she could help them travel to Wonderland and save Anastasia. However, all Belle had done was lead him back to his own apartment building.

"Does Glinda live here too?" Will asked.

"Yes." Belle replied. "I met her once at the market a few months ago. We chatted and she told me she lived here."

The two then entered the building and stood in the doorway.

"Do you know what floor or room she's in?" Will asked.

"No." Belle replied. She was holding the looking glass in her hands in order to keep it safe. They would need it to get to Wonderland once they secured Glinda's assistance.

Suddenly, a door from down the hall opened and out stepped a tall, blonde woman dressed in an elegant silver dress. She walked towards Belle and Will until he came face to face with them.

"Hello." She said. "I knew you'd be coming."

"Hello Glinda." Belle said politely.

"Why are you still wearing that?" Will asked. "Nine months in Storybrooke and you haven't noticed that the style has changed?"

"I feel most comfortable wearing this." Glinda said. "Now follow me."

Belle and Will then followed Glinda back to her apartment and shut the door behind them. Will found it odd how similar her apartment looked to his. Then he supposed that everything in this building was probably the same. Glinda led them over to the couch where they both sat. Glinda stood in front of them.

"We've come to ask your help." Belle said.

"You plan on going to Wonderland." Glinda said, having noticed the looking glass in Belle's hands.

"Yes." Will said. "Ana's in danger. I had a very...realistic dream about her. With or without my heart, I need to go back to Wonderland and help her."

"It seems that you already have your portal to Wonderland." Glinda said. "What do you require from me?"

"Your magic." Belle said. "We know Ana's in danger, but we don't know from what. We think it might be Zelena. We thought it would help if we had a magical person with us."

"I suppose you came to me because the others are looking for Zelena in Storybrooke." Glinda said.

"Yes." Will said. "Will you please help us?"

"Of course I will." Glinda said. "I just have to get one thing first."

She then left the room for a few minutes and returned holding a small, circular box.

"What is that?" Will asked.

"Now it is just a box." Glinda said. "However, when it is activated, it becomes a magical hat with great power. The Dark One and others had lusted after it for centuries. When Zelena banished me to the Enchanted Forest all those years ago, I was able to live in my own realm, where only the pure of heart may enter. The master of the hat saw this as the perfect place to hide it from evil. So, a powerful sorcerer entrusted me to guard it there. When Regina undid Pan's curse, she brought me and the hat back with her. I've been staying here watching the hat to make sure no evil got to it because I know there is evil in Storybrooke. I will take the hat with me because I don't want to leave it here unguarded. If Zelena is there, we can use the hat to magically trap her. Her magic will become absorbed in the hat."

"Great. Magic hat. Good for you." Will said very rapidly and sarcastically. "Can we finally go save Ana now?"

"Of course." Glinda said.

Belle looked out the window one last time at Storybrooke. Unfortunately, the snow storm prevented her from seeing much. She then threw the looking glass on the ground and it formed what appeared the be a glowing, puddle.

"Don't portals usually swirl around?" Belle asked.

"This is how it's supposed to look." Will said. "This is how Ana and I first came to Wonderland. Trust me. It works."

Will, most eager to get to Wonderland, jumped into the puddle and disappeared. Belle jumped next, followed by Glinda. Will felt ready to finally save his one true love.


	23. Cora

Chapter 23: Cora

Neverland

Zelena consumed herself, the Jabberwocky, Peter Pan, and the White Rabbit in magic green smoke and transported them from Skull Rock and into the dense jungle of Neverland.

"How are we to resurrect the Queen of Hearts?" The Jabberwocky asked. "Neverland didn't give her any life."

"Yes," Zelena said, "but it can give her life again."

"Must you always be so vague?" The Jabberwocky asked. "Can't you just tell us what you plan on doing?"

"Pan here figured it out." Zelena said. "You must have."

"I think I did." Pan said. "If I'm right then, you'll want to walk straight forward for about five minutes from here."

"What's there?" The White Rabbit asked.

"Fairy Pond." Zelena said.

The Wicked Witch then turned and walked straight forward, followed by everyone else.

"What's Fairy Pond?" The Jabberwocky asked Pan.

"Long ago, before I ever got here, there used to be a lot of fairies in Neverland." Pan said. "I don't know how, but they eventually went extinct. I think it has something to do with the shadow, but I'm not entirely sure. I was told that the fairies used to live around a large pond near the center of Neverland. After hundreds of years, the fairies are gone, but their powerful magic remains in the waters. It is said that the pure of heart may come to Fairy Pond and be granted one wish, no matter what it is."

"Oh no." The White Rabbit thought to himself. He figured out why Zelena needed him. It wasn't for his ability to travel between worlds. She could do that with her magic slippers. She needed the rabbit to make a wish at the pond. Zelena, the Jabberwocky, and Peter Pan were far from pure of heart. The rabbit was the only one with a pure heart that Zelena could control. It all made perfect sense.

"Now you've taken all the fun out of the surprise." Zelena said to Pan.

After another few minutes had past, the four of them arrived at Fairy Pond. It was a large, bright blue body of water surrounded by the green trees of Neverland. The bright water seemed to glow. It was the residual magic from the fairies long ago. The magic in this water was powerful enough to grant one wish to someone with a pure heart.

"I hardly ever come here." Pan said. "I never saw the point in it. I could never get any wish granted from the water here."

"But the rabbit can." Zelena said as she turned to face the White Rabbit. "Listen carefully rabbit because I'm only going to say this once. You are going to wish for my mother to come back to life. That's all you have to do. It's simple and easy. However, if you dare wish for anything else, I will use my slippers to go back to Wonderland. Then, I will kill your family, burn your home, and rip out Anastasia's heart and crush it. I am dead serious. So don't be a fool rabbit. Go up to the water and make your wish."

The White Rabbit sighed, knowing that Zelena was not bluffing. Once again, the rabbit chose to save his family and went up to the lake. He stared down into it so that he could see his reflection.

"I wish for the Queen of Hearts to return to the realm of the living." The White Rabbit said, sadly.

The rabbit then stepped away from the pond. The villains waited patiently as the water started to glow even brighter.

"What's happening?" The Jabberwocky asked.

"The water is granting his wish." Pan said.

Zelena smiled. She was excited, but also nervous. She'd been wanting to meet her birth mother face to face for a long time. She didn't know what to think. What would Cora think when she discovered that her first child now had green skin? What Zelena did know was that Cora did not have a heart and was incapable of love. This made her crafty and untrustworthy. She knew that she was more powerful than her own mother and could kill her if she had to. However, Zelena felt confident that she could convince Cora to join her team in her attack on Storybrooke. By now the light on the water glowed so brightly, that everyone had to shield their eyes to avoid being blinded. Then, the water stopped glowing. Everyone opened their eyes. Standing before them, dressed in her red and white royal dress was Cora, the Queen of Hearts. She looked just as she did when she sat on the throne of Wonderland, with her crown and everything. The White Rabbit remembered her reign of terror well and was not happy to see her again.

"What's going on?" Cora asked. "Where am I? Who are you all? What is the Jabberwocky doing here? Where's Regina?"

"Don't worry about Regina." Zelena said. "I'm Zelena. I'm your daughter."

"What?" Cora asked, sounding very confused.

"Before you had Regina, you had another daughter. You abandoned her." Zelena said.

"No." Cora said. "It can't be."

"It is." Zelena said. "I brought you back to life mother. I am much more powerful than Regina."

"Oh my baby!" Cora said. "I thought I'd never see you again!"

Cora then ran to Zelena and hugged her tightly. Zelena relished in her mother's affection, but was confused by it at the same time.

"I don't understand." Zelena said as she practically pushed Cora off her. "I didn't think you gave hugs."

"I do now that I have my heart again." Cora said. "Snow White put it back in before she murdered me."

"This won't do at all." Zelena said.

The Wicked Witch then thrusted her arm into her mother's chest and ripped out her heart. Cora looked relieved to see her heart beating in Zelena's hand.

"Thank you Zelena." Cora said. "I feel much better now."

"I didn't bring you back to chat." Zelena said. "I did it because I need your help. Everyone here, except perhaps the rabbit, has been wronged in some way by the people of Storybrooke, including you. As you've just said, Snow White murdered you. I brought you back to life so that you can join us on our mission to destroy Storybrooke and everyone in it, including Regina. So what do you say? Keep in mind that if you say no, I will crush your heart right here. I love you, but I don't play around with my revenge. You're either with us or not."

"Of course I'm with you." Cora said. "I could use a little revenge."

"Perfect." Zelena said. Cora's heart then disappeared in a puff of green smoke. "I will return your heart to you to do as you please once Storybrooke is destroyed."

"Fair enough." Cora said. "Now Zelena, tell me everything that happened to you after I gave you up, particularly why your skin is green."

"It's a long story." Zelena said.

"I want to hear it." Cora said. "I'll need time to gather my strength before we go to Storybrooke anyway. Why not pass the time by telling me about my daughter's life?"

"Alright." Zelena said. "After you abandoned me, I was taken to the land of Oz by a cyclone..."


	24. Heroes

Chapter 24: Heroes

Storybrooke

It had been a long night in Storybrooke. Elsa accidentally created a blizzard that nearly froze the entire town. She almost killed Emma Swan as well, but managed to stop the blizzard and save her. Emma, David, and Hook then hid Elsa in their apartment, so that the town wouldn't form an angry mob against her. However, Elsa could not make the ice wall that surrounded the town go away. The sun finally rose over the small town in Maine. Mary Margaret, David, and Henry welcomed Elsa kindly. Elsa recognized Mary Margaret and David as Snow White and Prince Charming. Jafar used magic to disguise Elsa as Snow in order to talk to the Dark One in the past while Jafar stole gold to use as an ingredient for their time travel spell. The Charmings sympathized with Elsa's struggle to find her sister Anna. Alice, Rafi, and Sophia stopped by David and Mary Margaret's place to check on them after the snow storm. They agreed not to tell anyone about Elsa. They gathered around to further discuss the issue, when suddenly Mr. Gold, Regina, and Amara walked in.

"It's been a week and we haven't found Zelena." Regina said. "And where did all that snow come from?"

Elsa stepped into view to explain herself, but she became virtually frozen at the sight of Amara. The last time Elsa saw this witch was when she and Jafar invaded her castle and fought her in Arendelle just to get a genie's bottle.

"What is that evil woman doing here?" Elsa asked with an angry tone.

Regina, assuming the comment was directed at her, stepped forward to reply.

"And just who do you think you are blondie?" Regina fired back.

"She was talking about me." Amara said. "Regina, this woman in Elsa, Queen of Arendelle."

"How can you call Amara evil?" Alice asked Elsa. "She's my mother-in-law, the closest thing I've had to a mother since my own mother died when I was young."

"Some time ago, she and her partner Jafar invaded my castle and almost killed my sister all for a genie's bottle." Elsa said.

"That was actually me." Rafi said. "I was the genie in the bottle. Amara is my mother. She only invaded your castle to rescue me."

"Jafar and I are no longer partners." Amara said. "He tricked me and I was turned into his scepter for many years. I am sorry for what happened to you and Anna. Where is she?"

"I don't know." Elsa said. "That's what I'm trying to find out. I'm sorry to hear what Jafar did to you. That makes sense as to why he's alone."

"What do you mean?" David asked.

"Jafar is working alone." Elsa said.

"Jafar is trapped in the past." Mary Margaret said.

"Elsa," Emma said, "how did you come to Storybrooke from Arendelle?"

"I didn't come from Arendelle." Elsa said. "I was released from the urn in Rumplestiltskin's dark vault thirty years ago."

Mr. Gold suddenly realized who this person was. He never cared about Elsa particularly. He was just keeping her in his vault as leverage so that Ingrid would give him the sorcerer's hat. He never got the hat, and he supposed he must've forgotten about her.

"You had her in your vault?" Henry asked Mr. Gold.

"Apparently so." Mr. Gold said. "But my vault is not like Regina's. I don't keep it out in the open and I don't go in there all the time. In fact, I lock up the magic in there that even I don't understand and can't control. It's been over thirty years. I don't remember putting you in there or why. Is there anything you can tell me that might jog my memory?"

"No." Elsa said. "I've lost some of my own memories."

"Go on with your story." Regina said. "I want to know about Jafar."

"The first thing I saw when I was released from the urn was Jafar." Elsa said. "He told me that he was from the future and that something had happened to Anna and Arendelle. He said that the only way to know what happened was to go to Storybrooke with him in the future."

Everyone suddenly had a different opinion of Elsa.

"You worked with Jafar!" Regina yelled.

"If I didn't, he said he'd lock me back in the urn and I'd never see Anna again." Elsa said. "We collected ingredients for a time travel spell and came here. Then, he left me. I have no idea where he is now."

"Great." Regina said. "We can't find Zelena and now Jafar is somewhere in Storybrooke as well."

"I came here to talk to you all specifically about Zelena." Gold said. "Belle is missing."

"So is Will." Alice said. "I tried calling him, but I got no response. I went to his apartment and there was no when there."

"You think Zelena took them?" Hook asked.

"I don't know." Gold said, ".It wouldn't be the first time she took my wife. However, there's a chance that she's not in Storybrooke at all. We've looked everywhere and found nothing."

"Is this the same Zelena that cast the three genies spell with Jafar?" Elsa asked.

"Yes." Amara said.

"I have a tool at my shop that will allow us to find Zelena if she's not in Storybrooke." Mr. Gold said. "I'm sure that once I find her, I'll find my wife. But I need Regina."

"Why?" Regina asked.

"It's a magic globe that Cora gave me when she first came to Storybrooke and it works with blood magic. You prick your finger and the blood magically forms a map that leads you to where someone with the same genetic blood is." Gold said. "You're Zelena's only living blood relative."

"So let's go back to your shop and do it." Regina said.

"I'm going with you." Amara said. "Zelena still has my son Cyrus. When we find her, I'm going to get him back."

Alice smiled at Amara. For a moment, she hoped that she would finally get her husband back.

Mr. Gold then consumed himself, Regina, and Amara in magic purple smoke, transporting them away. Elsa then continued to tell everyone about her endeavors with Jafar in the past. Gold, Regina, and Amara reappeared in Gold's Pawn Shop. Mr. Gold then made the globe appear on the front desk. The globe did not show a map of anywhere. It was simply a white ball. Regina did not waste time and pricked her finger on the top point of the axis that held the globe and allowed it to rotate. The blood trickled down onto the white orb and started to take a strange shape. Gold and Regina recognized the shape and were horrified by it.

"What is it?" Amara asked. "It just looked like a red splat."

"It's the shape of an island." Regina said.

"It's Neverland." Mr. Gold said. "Zelena's in Neverland."

Gold and Regina both had negative feelings towards the island. It was little more than a year ago that they were there trying to save Henry from Peter Pan.

"What's she doing there?" Amara asked.

"Nothing good." Regina replied.

"Now that we know where she is, we have to figure out a way to get to Neverland." Gold said.

"I've got that covered." Amara said. She then extended her arm and summoned two small, green beans in her palm. "I've been collecting magic beans for years. These are the only two I have left. We can use them to get to Neverland and back to Storybrooke."

"Do it now." Mr. Gold said. "I want to find Zelena now so I can kill her."

As per Mr. Gold's demand, Amara threw the first bean on the ground as she thought of Neverland. Soon, a swirling green portal opened up. Mr. Gold, eager for revenge, jumped in first. Regina followed closely behind him. Amara jumped down last and the portal closed behind her. As they fell closer to Neverland, Mr. Gold and Regina were both unaware that Zelena had resurrected their parents and would be waiting for them.


	25. The Mirror

Chapter 25: The Mirror

Jafar and Ingrid appeared in a puff of magic smoke inside the mayor's office. The lights were off, but plenty of light was coming in through the window.

"Regina hasn't come in to work yet." Jafar said. "How peculiar."

"She's been to focused on finding Zelena." Ingrid said. "Perhaps my theory is correct. If they haven't found her by now, then she and her monkeys are probably not in Storybrooke."

"We'll begin looking for her after we get what we came for." Jafar said.

Ingrid walked over to Regina's desk, found her compact mirror, and picked it up.

"Got it." Ingrid said.

"Why do you want that?" Jafar asked.

"There's magic in this mirror." Ingrid said. "I need it."

"For what?" Jafar asked.

"I'll show you." Ingrid said.

Ingrid then consumed herself and Jafar in magic smoke and transported them to a white, ice cave somewhere in Storybrooke. In this cave were rugs, a couch, shelves, and a large, circular mirror on the wall that was cracked and had some missing pieces.

"What is all this?" Jafar asked.

"This is my home." Ingrid said.

Ingrid then used magic to break Regina's mirror into shards and use those shards of glass to fill the missing pieces in her grand mirror. Then, the cracks disappeared and Ingrid looked at herself in the now, complete magic mirror.

"Can we find Zelena now?" Jafar asked. "I'd like to get that over with, if you don't mind."

"Of course." Ingrid said. "I propose that we go to Mr. Gold's shop. If he discovered anything in his investigation of Zelena's whereabouts, it will be there."

Jafar then immediately consumed them both in magic smoke and transported them to the inside of Mr. Gold's Pawn Shop. They were both surprised by the white globe on the desk. They walked over to it and discovered a red splat on the globe that had the shape of Neverland.

"This is a magic globe." Jafar said. "Regina used her blood magic to track down Zelena."

"Apparently she's in Neverland." Ingrid said. "Unfortunately Jafar, we have no means of getting there."

"Of course we do." Jafar said as he pulled out the long, white wand that they stole from Regina's vault. "This wand can recreate any magic that's ever been done, including re-opening magic portals."

"I admire your tenacity." Ingrid said. "I don't know if I should leave Storybrooke. I'll have to tend to Emma and Elsa at some point."

"You promised to help me. It's clear that the Dark One, the Evil Queen, and Amara have all gone to Neverland to fight Zelena. I don't stand a chance against all of them without you. Your...sisters, will be here when we return triumphantly." Jafar said. He then pointed the wand at the ground and used magic to re-open the same swirling green portal opened just moments ago by Amara to travel to Neverland. "Are you coming?"

"No." Ingrid said.

"Yes you are." Jafar said. "If you don't, I'll use this wand to re-open the time portal and send Elsa back to the past. You'll have to wait another thirty years to see her, that is unless she accidentally changes the past somehow and ruins your chances of a happy future."

"I take threats very seriously Jafar." Ingrid said. "I will go with you, but the second we get back to Storybrooke, we're finished."

"I recall Elsa saying that exact sentence to me." Jafar said. "It's obvious you're related."

Ingrid jumped down into the portal, to avoid continuing the conversation. Jafar followed and the portal closed behind him. Neither Ingrid nor Jafar were aware of the full scope of what would await them in Neverland. Zelena and the Jabberwocky had resurrected both Peter Pan and Cora, while Rumplestiltskin, Regina, and Amara were arriving there with the same plans as Jafar. If she knew this, she may not have gone, for Ingrid would know that Neverland would probably be consumed in an intense magic battle with the most powerful dark witches and wizards in all the realms.


	26. Save the Queen

Chapter 26: Save the Queen

Wonderland

A shining silver puddle seemed to form in one of the hallways of the Wonderland Royal Castle. Then, Will Scarlet, Belle, and Glinda erupted out of it and landed on their feet. Glinda then turned and waved her hand over the puddle.

"What did you just do?" Will asked.

"I kept the portal open." Glinda said. "We'll need it to get back to Storybrooke when we're finished."

"Where do we go?" Belle asked. "I've never been to Wonderland before."

"Neither have I." Glinda said.

"Follow me ladies." Will said.

Will led them down the halls of the castle on their way to Anastasia's royal chambers. This is where Will saw her in his dream. They were about to...express their love, before she became frozen and Zelena appeared. Eventually, they finally came to the two Royal doors, beyond which were Ana's chambers. Will pushed them open and was happy and saddened by what he saw. He was happy because he saw Anastasia with her back towards the door. She was wearing a long, white dress. Will knew it was her without seeing her face. He would've known that golden hair anywhere. Will rushed in front of her to see her face, but was saddened to see that she was paralyzed. His dream was spot on. Anastasia was motionless in her own chambers.

"You were right." Belle said.

"Fix her." Will said to Glinda. "You have to fix her."

"I'll try my best." Glinda replied. "Zelena's magic is much stronger than mine."

"Try." Will said. "You have to try."

"You have to calm down Will." Belle said. "We found Ana. Glinda's going to do all she can. Just relax and give her some space."

Will stepped away to join Belle by the now closed doors. Glinda stood in front of Ana, closed her eyes, and extended her hands. She stood like this for an entire minute. Will and Belle could see the concentration on her face. Glinda seemed to be having a difficult time with this.

"I'm sorry." Glinda said. "Her magic is just too strong."

"Try again." Will said. "Please, just once more."

Glinda could see his pain, even without a heart, and she agreed to try again. She did exactly as she had done before and did this for another silent minute. Then, Anastasia started moving again. However, she collapsed on the floor instead of walking forward. Will rushed over to her. Glinda moved out of the way. It took two minutes of solid concentration for Glinda to break Zelena's spell, proving that it was a tedious task, but not an impossible one. Will cradled Ana's head in his arm. Her eyes were shut, but slowly opened to see his face smiling down on her.

"Will? Is that really you?" Ana asked.

"Oh yes." Will said. "I came to save you."

Anastasia repositioned herself so that she could stand up. Will stood up with her. They stared into each other's eyes for a moment and then began to kiss passionately.

"Wait." Ana said. "Let's make this mean something."

"What are you talking about?" Will asked.

Ana turned to look at her makeup table, just now realizing that Belle and another woman were in the room.

"Oh hello." Ana said, a little bit embarrassed.

"Hello Ana." Belle said to her old friend. "This is a kind witch named Glinda. She freed you from Zelena's spell."

"Thank you." Ana said.

"It was no trouble at all." Glinda said.

Ana's attention was drawn back to her makeup table. She moved away from Will and walked towards it. Then, she picked up a small, brown chest and brought it over to him. She opened it, and Will saw his beating heart.

"My dream was right about everything." Will said.

"What?" Ana asked.

"I had a dream that Zelena froze you in here and that my heart was here with you, where it belongs." Will said.

Ana, touched by his words, took the heart out of the chest and let the small box drop to the floor. She then thrusted the heart back inside Will's body. All at once, Will felt all the love and affection he held for Anastasia rush back in.

"Now," Ana said, "let's do that kiss again. With your heart back in, it will mean something."

"I love you." Will said before grabbing Ana's face and pulling it towards his own for another passionate kiss.

Belle and Glinda were heartened to see their reunion.

"Tell me more about this dream of yours." Ana said.

"Well," Will said, "I was on the bed with my shirt off and you were walking towards me in your short, white night dress."

"This one?" Ana asked before consuming herself in magic smoke and changing her clothes to the short dress when the smoke cleared.

"Yes." Will said.

Ana then turned to Belle and Glinda.

"Could you give us just a few minutes alone?" Ana asked.

"Of course." Glinda said.

Belle and Glinda then walked outside and shut the doors behind them. They waited outside the door, so that they could all return to Storybrooke together.

"Now," Ana said, "let me see if I have this right."

Anastasia then waved her hand. Suddenly, Will was consumed by magic smoke. The next thing he saw was Anastasia, only a few more feet away from him. He saw that he was now laying down on the bed, without a shirt on.

"That's right." Will said.

Ana then walked over to the bed and climbed on top of Will.

"I love you." Ana said. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"More than anything." Will replied.

They resumed their passionate kissing.

* * *

><p>Belle and Glinda waited outside for a few minutes, until they heard strange sounds coming from down the hall. Suddenly, from around the corner, the Caterpillar, wearing the royal crown, appeared with a small army of flying monkeys behind him. He and his monkeys stopped at the end of the hall and stared at Belle and Glinda.<p>

"Who are you and what are you doing in my castle?" The Caterpillar.

"This castle and this kingdom belong to the White Queen." Belle said.

"You have five seconds to leave before the monkeys tear you to shreds." The Caterpillar said.

"Zelena may be more powerful than me," Glinda said, "but her monkeys aren't."

"Don't kill them." Belle said. "Those monkeys are people from Storybrooke. You have to change them back."

"It took me two minutes to un-paralyze Anastasia. Think how long it would take me to completely change all those monkeys back to people." Glinda said.

"There must be some other way." Belle said.

"There is." Glinda said. "I can imprison them in the magic hat. They won't die, but I don't know how to get them out."

"That sounds like something we can figure out later." Belle said.

"Attack!" The Caterpillar commanded.

Then, the monkeys started flying across the hall towards the two women. Glinda quickly took out the circular box and used magic to turn it into a long, blue hat with sparkling stars on it. She aimed the base of the hat at the monkeys. Then, an orange vortex appeared out of the hat and sucked every last monkey into it. The Caterpillar tried to flee. However, Glinda caught sight of him running and aimed the hat at the Caterpillar. Soon, the large insect started to float and then, he too was sucked into the magic hat. Glinda then returned the hat to its box form. The gold crown the the Caterpillar was wearing fell onto the rug before he was absorbed by the hat.

"Wow." Belle managed to say.

Glinda walked over to the crown, picked it up, and moved back to the door. She then knocked.

"Are you two done yet?" Glinda said. "We have to go."

The door suddenly flew open again. Anastasia was once again wearing her long, white dress and Will was also fully clothed. The couple stood in the doorway. Glinda placed the crown on Ana's head, once again making her the White Queen.

"Glinda took care of Zelena's monkeys." Belle said.

"No." A voice said from the other end of the hall.

Belle and Glinda turned around to see one last flying monkey standing still in the hall

"Did that monkey just speak?" Glinda asked.

"Yes." Ana replied. "Don't hurt him. That's Cyrus."

"How can he talk?" Belle asked.

"I don't know." Ana said. "He must've figured it out somehow. He can't say more than a few words at a time."

The monkey Cyrus then flew over to the rest of the group.

"Alice. Sophia." Cyrus said.

"They're alright." Belle said.

"Zelena. Jabberwocky. Neverland." Cyrus said.

"She released the Jabberwocky!" Will said.

"She went to Neverland?" Belle asked.

"Why?" Glinda asked.

"I don't know." Cyrus replied.

"We have to get back to Storybrooke and tell everyone." Belle said.

"Take me." Cyrus said.

"Of course." Will said. "Alice would tear my head off if I came back without you."

"I'll work on changing you back into a human when we get back to Storybrooke." Glinda said to Cyrus. "I don't know how long it will take."

"I want to go with you," Ana said, "but I can't just leave Wonderland."

"I'll stay here with you." Will said.

"That's not what I mean." Ana replied. "I want to go with you. As long as Zelena's alive, she's a threat to my kingdom. I'll marry you when she's dead and we can finally rule Wonderland happily."

"I'll hold you to that." Will said.

"I can't just leave Wonderland without a ruler." Ana said.

"I have an idea." Glinda said. The good witch of the south then waved her arm. Suddenly, a cloud of smoke appeared. When it disintegrated, a blonde woman in a red dress, who looked exactly like Anastasia, was standing in the center of the room. "It's a special spell from Oz. She's an exact copy of Anastasia. She'll run Wonderland exactly the way that the original Anastasia would want. However, after about a week, she'll cease to exist."

"She'll stay here," Anastasia said, "while I spend the next week helping you all kill Zelena. Thank you Glinda."

Belle, Glinda, Will, Anastasia, and the monkey Cyrus went back through the halls until they found the silver puddle that would transport them back to Storybrooke. They left the clone of Anastasia in the royal chambers. She would do her best to return order to Wonderland. Everyone jumped into the puddle and ended up back in Glinda's apartment in Storybrooke.

"Alice." Cyrus said.

"Yes of course." Belle said. "We'll take you to her."


	27. Battle of the Villains

Chapter 27: Battle of the Villains

Neverland

Zelena, Cora, Peter Pan, the Jabberwocky, and the White Rabbit walked back to the beach, where Zelena finally finished telling Cora her life story.

"How will we get to Storybrooke?" Cora asked.

"My slippers." Zelena said. "With a click of my heels, they will take me and anyone I choose, to Storybrooke."

"What about the White Rabbit?" Cora asked. "Surely we don't need him anymore."

"I suppose you're right mother." Zelena said.

"So am I free to see my family?" The White Rabbit asked.

"Of course not." Zelena said. "You know my plans. You can't go free. I'm going to kill you."

Suddenly, a swirling, green portal started to open up on the sand, closer to the ocean.

"He's trying to escape." Pan said.

"No." Cora said. "That's not a rabbit hole. It's a portal opened by a magic bean."

"Someone's coming to Neverland." The Jabberwocky said, anticipating that someone was about to come out of the portal.

Soon, Mr. Gold, Regina, and Amara erupted out of the portal and landed on their feet on the sand as the portal closed behind them. Mr. Gold and Regina were immediately silenced by the presence of their parents standing next to Zelena and the Jabberwocky.

"That's impossible." Gold said.

"I missed you too Rumple." Pan said sarcastically.

"Mother?" Regina said.

"Yes Regina." Cora replied. "It's me. Zelena brought me back."

"You both can't be here." Gold said.

"Well they are." Zelena said.

"Don't you dare say another word." Gold threatened. "You killed my son Zelena. Now I'm going to kill you."

"Don't threaten my daughter." Cora said.

"Mother," Regina said, "I don't know what Zelena told you..."

"I told her the truth." Zelena said. "I'm more powerful than you'll ever be. Our mother likes power. I told you I would've been the favorite."

"This isn't happening." Regina said.

"Yes it is." Amara said. "You killed my Taj, Zelena, and you took my Cyrus as your monkey. Where is my son?"

"Wonderland." Zelena said. "Far away from here."

Suddenly, a second swirling green portal opened up on the sand, a few years from Gold, Regina, and Amara by the water. Then, Jafar and the Snow Queen erupted out and landed on their feet as the portal closed behind them. Zelena was the most surprised to see Jafar again. Regina, Mr. Gold, and Amara knew that he was still around after Elsa told them back in Storybrooke. Pan was the most angry to see Jafar again. The last time they saw each other, they were working together in a partnership, before Jafar killed him and threw his body into a hole. However, no one knew who the woman in the white dress was. No one, but the Dark One. He was shocked to find Ingrid here in Neverland with Jafar. He wondered if she still had the sorcerer's hat. The group of villains accidentally formed a triangle. Zelena and her group stood at one point on the sand near the trees. Mr. Gold and his group stood across from them on the sand by the water. Jafar and Ingrid stood a few yards away from Mr. Gold's group also by the water.

"Hello everyone." Jafar said. "Did you miss me?"

"No." Regina and Pan said at the same time. It seemed the only thing connecting the two was their mutual hatred for Jafar.

"I'm surprised to see you Pan." Jafar said.

"Shut up." Pan said. "This is my island and you're not welcome here."

"Is that any way to talk to your guests?" Jafar asked.

"Who's the blonde?" Amara asked.

"This is Ingrid." Jafar said. "She's my partner now. I've replaced you."

"Hello Rumplestiltskin." Ingrid said. "I've been in Storybrooke all this time and you never once came into my store."

"I never knew you were there." Mr. Gold said. "Don't you think if I did, I would've sought you out a long time ago?"

"Why is she so important?" Regina asked.

"Once she had something I wanted." Gold said. "It's as simple as that."

"Nothing's ever that simple with you." Cora said.

"I have nothing to say to you." Mr. Gold replied. "You tried to kill me and become the Dark One."

"Well look at you Rumple." Pan said. "You're quite a favorite with the ladies. You tutored Cora in magic and her two daughters, but I've had magic much longer than you. I know things you don't. You should leave while you still can."

"I'm not leaving until I avenge my son's death." Mr. Gold said to Pan. "Unlike you, I loved my son."

"Can't you wait?" Zelena asked. "This wasn't how it was supposed to go. I recruited the Jabberwocky and resurrected Cora and Pan so that we could attack Storybrooke and get our revenge on everyone who wronged us. We were just about to head out."

"Over my dead body." Regina said. She refused to let these evil people go to Storybrooke, where her son was.

Ingrid stopped to think for a moment, before walking away from Jafar and towards Mr. Gold. Amara stepped in front and extended her hand to warn Ingrid not to continue.

"Don't you dare." Amara said.

"I want to join you." Ingrid said. "These people plan on attacking Storybrooke and killing those who are dear to me. I am going to help you."

"Your sisters are gone." Mr. Gold said. "You have no family in Storybrooke."

"I have Elsa and Emma Swan." Ingrid said. "That's all the family I need."

"We had a deal Ingrid." Jafar said.

"Yes we did." Ingrid said. "You served your purpose. Now I will not stand by your side while darkness threatens my family."

Amara let her hand down and allowed Ingrid to walk over and join them.

"Zelena." Jafar said, seeing that he did not stand a chance on his own. "Please allow me to join your group against Storybrooke."

"No." Pan said.

"He was talking to me." Zelena said.

"I said no." Pan said.

"I brought you back from the dead." Zelena said. "Now hush. Why Jafar? You only want revenge against me."

"The truth is that I require Cyrus and he is in your possession." Jafar said. "I will lend you my skills in your attack on Storybrooke in exchange for him."

"No." Amara said. "You will never control my son again. I will take him back."

Zelena took a moment to consider Jafar's proposal. He was an ambitious and powerful dark wizard. She could use his help in order to maker her plans a complete success. Besides, she could always double cross him later if she wanted to.

"Alright Jafar." Zelena said. "You're hired."

"No." Pan said.

"I didn't ask you." Zelena said. "Do you want to die in a few days when the magic Neverland gave you runs out? Or do you want to be absolutely sure that we are successful?"

Pan did not answer the question. He reluctantly accepted Jafar's admittance to their group. Pan stared angrily at Jafar as he walked over and joined them. Mr. Gold, Regina, Amara, and Ingrid stood at on end of the beach by the water, while Zelena, Cora, the Jabberwocky, Jafar, and Peter Pan stood at the other side of the beach by the trees.

"You know we're not going to let you leave this island alive." Mr. Gold said.

"Ditto." Zelena said.

Zelena then conjured a fireball on her hands. Cora, Jafar, and Pan did the same. In the midst of all this tension, none of the villains noticed as the White Rabbit scurried back into the forest. The rabbit kept running and running yearning to get as far away from Zelena as possible. He ran deep into the trees for a few minutes until he saw that he was completely alone. Then, the White Rabbit conjured a swirling, blue rabbit hole on the ground and jumped in. As the portal closed behind him, the rabbit was happy to have escaped the Wicked Witch and to be going back to his family in Wonderland.

Meanwhile on the beach, Zelena and her evil friends had conjured magic fireballs on their hands and were preparing to throw them at Mr. Gold, Regina, Amara, and Ingrid. The Jabberwocky could sense their fear and she welcomed it.

"One." Cora said.

"Two." Jafar said.

"Three." Pan said.

Then, simultaneously, the four villains threw their fireballs at their enemies. Before Mr. Gold, Regina, or Amara could do anything, Ingrid stepped in front and thrusted her arms forward, unleashing a powerful ray of ice magic. The blast was so immense that it consumed all the fireballs and disintegrated them. The blast grew as it approached the other villains. The ice and snow from her magic consumed them all. Zelena, Cora, the Jabberwocky, Jafar, and Pan felt like they were in a blizzard they could see nothing. However, Pan's connection to Neverland allowed him to feel what was happening to the island. Ingrid stayed where she was as she continued sending magical energy forward. The ice and snow was rapidly freezing most of Neverland. Pan could feel the forest behind him freeze. Ingrid's powers were killing Neverland. Pan, knowing that he had to save himself and his allies, consumed himself and the rest of them in green smoke and vanished. Ingrid stopped firing magic when she saw that they had all disappeared. Mr. Gold, Regina, and Amara were amazed and impressed by the sight they saw before them. As far as they could tell, this entire part of Neverland was covered in ice and snow. It looked more like the North Pole than a tropical island.

"It was you." Regina said to Ingrid. "You're the one who almost froze everyone in Storybrooke."

"Not entirely." Ingrid said. "Elsa did most of the work."

"How do you know Elsa and Emma?" Amara asked.

"They're not your family." Regina said. "I've been dealing with Emma's family for years. I've never seen you."

"Elsa is my niece..." Ingrid began to say.

"We'll deal with that later." Gold said. "A coalition of wicked and evil people just told us that they plan on attacking Storybrooke. We should get back there."

Amara took out her second and last magic bean. She then threw the bean on the sand as a swirling green portal opened up that would take them all to Storybrooke. One by one, they all jumped in.

* * *

><p>A large cloud of magic smoke appeared within Skull Rock, transporting Peter Pan, Zelena, the Jabberwocky, Cora, and Jafar.<p>

"Why did you bring us here?" Zelena yelled.

"Her ice magic would've killed us." Pan yelled back.

"Now they'll go back to Storybrooke and warn everyone that we're coming!" Zelena yelled.

"It makes no difference." Cora said. "We're still going to Storybrooke and we'll still get our revenge."


	28. The Evil Plot

Chapter 28: The Evil Plot

Neverland

"How are we supposed to beat them all if they know we're coming?" Jafar asked. "You saw what Ingrid did to the island."

"They were afraid." The Jabberwocky said. "I could sense their glorious fear. If they're afraid, then it's much easier to defeat them. When they tell everyone in Storybrooke that we're coming, the entire town will be afraid and at last I can feast."

"How is this going to work?" Jafar said. "Are we all going to attack Storybrooke together? That seems unlikely since we all seem have our own agendas for getting revenge."

"Every person's first priority will be to get their personal revenge." Zelena said. "Then, we can lay waste to the town."

"What happens after that?" Jafar asked.

"I presume we'll want to go our separate ways." Zelena said.

"What is your personal revenge?" Jafar asked.

"I'm going to destroy Regina's happiness and then I'm going to kill her." Zelena said.

"I plan on doing the same with Snow White." Cora said. "She murdered me. I plan to punish her for it."

"I'm going to take the Dark One's dagger and use it to break Regina's spell on Henry so I can rip out his heart." Pan said.

"While I'm there," Jafar said, "I might as well pay Alice and her family a visit."

"That's what I'm doing." The Jabberwocky said. "Stay out of my way."

* * *

><p>Storybrooke<p>

It was night in Storybrooke again, most people were sleeping. Elsa spent the day couped up in the Charming's apartment while they tried to figure out a away to locate Anna. The rest of the town carried on business as usual. No one was particularly saddened that Mr. Gold and Regina were gone. Belle had not opened the library, as no one had found her either. Yet, no one asked any questions about it. On the town line, a swirling, green portal opened up allowing Mr. Gold, Regina, Amara, and Ingrid to return to Storybrooke.

"Why are we all the way out here?" Regina asked.

Everyone turned around and examined the surrounding area. However, the were surprised to see that Ingrid was no longer with them.

"Where's Ingrid?" Amara asked.

"She crawled back to whatever hole in Storybrooke she came from." Gold said.

"Why?" Amara said. "She said she wanted to help us."

"She did." Gold said. "She froze most of Neverland. She has her own agenda."

"What did she have that you wanted?" Regina asked. "You clearly have some troubled past with her that you're not sharing."

"You want to question me?" Gold asked. "Or do you want to warn the town that Zelena's coming back to Storybrooke with Pan, Cora, the Jabberwocky, and Jafar?"

Mr. Gold then waved his arm, consuming the three of them in magic smoke and transporting them all back to Main Street. They all turned around and were shocked to discover that Mr. Gold had brought them a few feet in front of Belle, Glinda, Will, Anastasia, and a flying monkey. They then raised their arms, preparing to use magic to subdue the monkey.

"Stop." Belle said. "Don't hurt the monkey."

"Where have you been?" Gold asked his wife. "You and Will were missing."

"Will, Glinda, and I went to Wonderland to rescue Anastasia." Belle said. "Zelena imprisoned her and left her monkeys there to guard her."

"I took care of all the monkeys except this one." Glinda said. "This is Cyrus."

"Really?" Amara said with hope in her voice.

"Yes." The monkey said. "Mother."

"Oh my son!" Amara shouted as she went hugged her monkey son.

"I couldn't change him back." Glinda said. "At least not right away. Zelena's magic is too powerful for me."

"We'll figure something out." Amara said. "I'm just glad to know he's safe."

"What are you all doing in the middle of the street at night?" Regina asked.

"We were going to take Cyrus back to Alice and Sophia." Will said.

"Don't." Amara said. "Let Alice and the baby sleep. Cyrus will come to my apartment for the night. Tomorrow we'll all meet up at Alice's house. We've made some horrible discoveries in Neverland."

"Is that where Zelena went?" Ana asked.

"We'll talk tomorrow." Amara said.

Mr. Gold noticed that Glinda was holding something behind her back, trying to keep it hidden. Glinda turned slightly to look at Amara, hoping to find clues in her facial expression as to what happened in Neverland. As she turned, Mr. Gold caught a brief glimpse of what she was holding. He recognized it as a magic box that when activated, would turn into the blue Sorcerer's Hat. Gold had pursued the hat for years. He last thought it was in Ingrid's possession, but somehow ended up with Glinda. Mr. Gold chose to say nothing for now. Amara and Cyrus then disappeared in a puff of magic smoke. Gold and Belle then did the same, followed by Regina. Glinda used her magic smoke to transport herself, Will, and Ana back to the lobby of their apartment building so that they could all go back to their beds and get some rest. Gold and Belle reappeared in the living room of their home.

"So what happened in Neverland?" Belle asked.

"I'll tell you tomorrow." Gold replied. "Then you can tell me all about Wonderland."

Belle then started walking upstairs to get ready for bed. Meanwhile, Mr. Gold started scheming about how he would get his hands on the Sorcerer's Hat.


	29. The Sorcerer's Apprentice

Chapter 29: The Sorcerer's Apprentice

The next day morning, a private meeting was held in the Charming's apartment. In attendance were Mary Margaret, David, Emma, Hook, Elsa, Mr. Gold, Regina, Glinda, Belle, Alice, Cyrus in his monkey form, Sophia, Amara, Rafi, Will, and Anastasia. Mr. Gold informed everyone that in Neverland, he discovered Zelena, the Jabberwocky, Peter Pan, Cora, and Jafar were planning a massive attack on Storybrooke. They discussed Ingrid, the Snow Queen. After describing her, Emma admitted that she had seen Ingrid around town before and thought nothing of it, until last night. She was in the sheriff's office looking at some of the public records to see if there was any trace of Anna. She stumbled upon a video from her childhood and saw that Ingrid was once her foster mother. However, Emma had no memory of this ever having happened, which added to the mystery. They tried to figure out if telling the whole town of the attack would help or hurt. If informed, the town could be prepared or they could run around in frantic fear, providing an ample feast for the Jabberwocky and making it even harder to stop the villains. They debated this for hours.

Alice was having a difficult time accepting that Cyrus was now a flying monkey. She was overjoyed when only an hour ago, Amara brought him back to her. Amara said that she tried changing Cyrus back to normal all night, but with no success. Zelena must have used a powerful spell on Cyrus. It must be some spell from Oz that she never encountered before. Still, Alice loved her husband and refused to give up on him. Amara went over to Glinda to chat in private.

"How can I change my son back?" Amara asked. "Zelena's Oz magic is like nothing I've encountered before."

"I cannot undo her spell." Glinda said. "Her magic is dark. Her power is strong. You need something even stronger to undo her spell."

"Like what?" Amara asked.

Glinda looked around to see if anyone else was watching. They were not. Out of nowhere, Glinda then conjured the magic box containing the Sorcerer's Hat and gave it to Amara.

"This box was given to me by a powerful sorcerer to protect it from the Dark One." Glinda said.

"I can't believe it's real." Amara said. "I've come across it before in my studies. Does it really hold great power?"

"Not as of right now." Glinda said. "It needs more magic in it to be able to save your son. I'm confident it can do that. You must not tell anyone that you have the hat or who gave it to you. Rumplestiltskin could do unspeakable things with that hat."

"Of course I won't say anything." Amara said.

"You must gather magic to put in the hat," Glinda said, "but you mustn't take away anyone's life. That would be evil."

"I wouldn't." Amara said, half lying. She's done heinous things to protect her sons before and she'd willingly do it again if it meant that she could turn Cyrus back to normal or raise Taj from the dead. "Can I talk to this Sorcerer? I'd like to ask him some questions."

"The Sorcerer is a difficult man to find," Glinda said, "but his apprentice lives nearby. You can talk to him."

"Ok." Amara said. "Thank you so much."

After their discussion, they decided not to inform the town, as they tended to form angry mobs and break things when they encountered something that they were afraid of or didn't understand. Everyone who didn't live there then left to go back to their own homes and prepare for the attack. Amara, however, decided to transport herself to the house in Storybrooke where the Sorcerer's Apprentice was living. She knocked on the door, and an old man answered.

"Hello." The man said.

"Hello." Amara said. "May I come in? It's urgent."

Amara then showed him the magic box. Immediately, he allowed her to enter as he shut the door behind him.

"How in all the realms did you get that?" The man asked.

Amara then used her magic to open the box and turn it into the Sorcerer's hat. She then aimed the base of the hat at the old man.

"Hold still." Amara said.

"What are you doing?" The man asked.

"This hat needs power in order for me to use it to save my son." Amara said. "You have plenty of power. You live out here in solidarity. No one has ever seen you around town before. So, no one will miss you."

"You're making a mistake." The man said.

"I'm saving my son and my granddaughter's father." Amara said.

Then, the base of the hat started to glow as a bright, orange vortex appeared out of it. Then, the old man was sucked into the hat, which then returned to normal and reverted to box form. Amara left the house happy, because she was one step closer to saving Cyrus.

* * *

><p>Glinda was sitting on the couch in her apartment when she heard a knock on the door. She immediately stopped trying to figure out how to use a cell phone to go and answer the it. She was stunned to find Mr. Gold on the other side of the door.<p>

"I don't have time to play around. So I'll just cut to the chase." He said. "Where is the hat?"

"What hat?" Glinda asked, trying to give the illusion that she didn't know anything.

"I said I don't have time to play around." He said. "I know you have the hat. I saw you holding it last night. So, I'll ask you again. Where is it?"

"Gone." Glinda said.

"Gone?" He asked.

"Yes." She said. "It's gone. I gave it to someone else."

"Who?" He asked.

"I'm not at liberty to say." She said.

"Then you're not at liberty to have magic." Mr. Gold said as he thrusted his arm at Glinda's neck, grabbed her magic pendant, and ripped it off, rendering her powerless.

"Give it back." She said.

"Who'd you give the hat to?" Gold asked. Glinda was silent. "Well when you want your magic back, please come and see me."

Mr. Gold then disappeared in a puff of magic smoke. Glinda started to cry.

* * *

><p>Hours later, the sun had finally set. Many people were sleeping, while a select few stayed awake, anticipating Zelena's attack. Soon, on a deserted Main Street, a large cloud of green smoke appeared and disappeared, transporting Zelena, the Jabberwocky, Peter Pan, Cora, and Jafar to Storybrooke. Zelena used her magic slippers to transport herself and the people of her choosing to Storybrooke.<p>

"Have fun with your revenge everyone." Zelena said with a smile on her face.

The villains then went their separate ways. Cora started walking towards Mary Margaret's apartment. Peter Pan started walking towards Mr. Gold's Pawn Shop, hoping to find the Dark One's dagger. Zelena and Jafar both decided to go to Regina's vault. They knew that of Regina would be anywhere while she was expecting something dangerous to happen, it would be there. The Jabberwocky started walking alone towards Alice, Cyrus, and Sophia's house, hoping to have a good feast tonight.

* * *

><p><em>to be continued March 15. I know that's a long time, but I don't have a lot of time in the next two weeks. Sorry. Each of the villains begin their attack, while the people of Storybrooke try to fight to survive. I hope you've enjoyed.<em>


End file.
